Sival Apocalypse
by Cliffhanger247
Summary: In an apocalyptic world filled with monsters and ruled by mysterious power, how will these demigods survive? They have so many questions to answer; How did this happen? What happened to the gods? Who is their real enemy? Follow the demigod Sival as he survives in this apocalyptic world trying to answer his own question; "Mom, or dad... Who are you?"
1. Chapter 1-Sival's POV

**Hey y'all. It's me, just startin' somethin' new because I hit a writer's block on The Slayer Saga. So, enjoy.**

* * *

-Sival's POV

I sat on the edge of the roof, dangling my feet. Looking around at what was left of the once beautiful city. Most of the buildings were crumbling and abandoned. Shaking my head I spun around and stood up.

"HELP!" I heard someone shout from the street below.

I looked down and saw three teenagers fighting a pack of hellhounds. There was two boys and a girl. And by the looks of it one of the guys was injured.

I grabbed my hunting rifle from by my sleeping bag and got into a prone position **(A/N: That means laying down) **and took aim. I pulled the trigger and the gunshot echoed around as a hellhound exploded into dust. All three of them looked around to see where I was, as I worked the bolt action and aimed at another hellhound.

The girl helped the injured boy to the building I was in while the other guy finished off the last hellhound. I threw the rifle over my shoulder and ran down the stairs, swinging my legs over the railing skipping the last flight.

The three teens were waiting for me on the first floor. They all had cut ans scraps and were covered with dirt and grim.

The guy who wasn't hurt extended his hand. He was a few inches shorter than me and had short, light brown hair and brown eyes. He was stockier than me and had more bulk to him. "Thank you."

I shook his hand and nodded, saying nothing.

"I'm Dräk." He said. "That's Catherine," He nodded to the girl. She was a whole head shorter than I was and had blonde hair. Her eyes were a bright, neon blue. She had tanned skin and a pretty face. "And that's Bip." He gestured to the hurt guy, who nodded. His curly brown hair fell in front of his brown eyes. He had a mischievous look in his eyes and a grin on his face.

"Sival." I said.

"Civil, like the Civil War?" the girl; Catherine asked.

I glared at her, "No."I turned around started walking back up the stairs.

"Wait!" I turned around and looked at Dräk. He continued talking. "Can you help us? Bip's hurt, an we don'y have the medical equipment to heal him."

"Demigods?" I asked.

"Yea." Bip nodded.

"Follow me." I gestured with my head up the stairs.

Catherine and Dräk put their arms around Bip and helped him walk up the stairs. Once we got to the sixth floor I stopped.

"Wait here." I climbed up the ladder to the roof, where i rolled up my sleeping bag . Strapping the roll to my bag I threw it over my other shoulder and went back down the ladder.

"Set him down on the counter over there." I pointed.

They sat him down and he rolled up his pant leg to reveal a huge bite. I grimaced at the sight of the wound.

"Hellhound got a nice taste of me heh." He chuckled "Hurts like a bitch."

"Watch your mouth!" Catherine hissed at him.

"Yes mom." Bip said sarcastically.

"Quiet!" Dräk exclaimed. "Let Sival find what he needs." He nodded to me and I began to look through my bag.

I pulled out what looked like a Hersey's bar and broke off a piece handing it to Bip. He looked at it suspiciously.

"Ambrosia." I explained.

"Ohhh, heh. Yea that that makes much more sense than chocolate." he laughed and popped it in his mouth.

Then I handed him a canteen. "Nectar. Drink sparingly, don't need you bursting into flames." I said gravely.

"Right." He nodded and took a swing before handing it back to me.

I took it and put the top back on before putting it back in my bag.

"So, how long have been here?" Catherine asked.

"Three months." I answered. I was planning to head out tomorrow morning. I need supplies, food, and ammo."

"We've got foot and some gear, but no ammo. Sorry." Dräk explained. "Maybe, we could travel together..?" He suggested almost asking me.

I shook my head, "I fly solo. Sorry." I answered coldly.

"Please. We could help you." Catherine begged.

"Y'all will only slow me down." I refused again.

"I I don't think would. We might not survive out there. And we could watch your back." Bip added.

I sighed, "Fine, y'all can tag along."

"Thank you." Catherine hugged me for a second and Dräk shook my hand.

* * *

**Oooh look at me! LineBreak! Ohhh yeeeaaah! Mhahaha**

**(A/N: Yea, *sighs* he's such a weirdo)**

* * *

We were all sitting on the roof around a small fire.

"So Sival, you're obviously a demigod. Who's your godly parent?" Dräk asked.

"Don't know. How 'bout you?"

He looked shocked. "How do you not know? My father's Hephaestus." Dräk answered.

"I just.. don't. I was never claimed." I looked to Catherine. "You?"

"Oh, my mom? She's Nike." she said, smiling for a millisecond.

"My dad's Hermes." Bip said, grinning proudly.

"Why are you doing that?" I asked Bip.

"Doing what?" He asked.

"Smiling. There's nothing to smile about anymore." I said coldly.

"Of course there is. I'm alive with my friends, and they're okay. We're all alright. We're safe. So, I'm happy." Bip explained.

I raised my eyebrow, "Never thought of it that way." I admitted. "But I don't have friends."

"You've got us..." Catherine remarked.

"No offense, but barely know anything about y'all." I retorted.

"Okay then, what do you want to know?" Dräk asked.

"Tell me about yourselves before all of this." I said.

"Alright well, I was camper at Camp Half-blood. I went every summer but went back and lived with my mom once the summer was over." Dräk said.

"I was year rounder, mainly because my dad was killed in Afghanistan. But I enjoyed camp it was fun." Catherine said.

"I just went during the summer." Bip said, "But only because my mom lived like and hour from camp. So she'd take me every year and pick me up. If I ever wanted to go to camp to hang out she'd just drive me."

"Then we all got a quest. " Dräk said. "When we got back from out quest things got bad. The magic barrier was breached and monsters over-ran Camp Half-blood."

Catherine then took up the story, "We escaped together. But..."

"Who knows what happened to the camp or any of the other campers." Bip said sadly.

I nodded, "All the mortals were wiped out. It's just demigods and monsters now." I admitted. "Don't know what happened to the gods, they might've faded..." I said grimly.

"Have you seen any other demigods? Other than us I mean." Dräk asked.

I stared at him for a few minutes then I sighed deeply. "Yeah."

"Really? When? How many?" Catherine asked excitedly.

"They're dead. I watched them get cut down by mounted dracanae... Sorry." I answered dolefully.

They all looked morosely down at the fire. Then Catherine piped up. "We should go to camp. There might be survivors." she suggested.

"We don't even know where we are Cathy. How would we get there?" Dräk asked.

"Sival does. Right?" She asked me and I nodded. "Could you take us there?" She pleaded.

I nodded again. "We'll leave at first light."

"Thank you." Dräk said.

"Yeah, thanks man." Bip nodded.

"Get some sleep y'all. We've got a big day tomorrow." I said.

Once they were all laying down I sat back down on the edge of the roof. I looked out into the darkness, listening to the sounds of monsters in the night. When Dräk came and sat down next to me.

"Hey" he started.

"Hey" I responded.

"I... I just wanted to say 'Thanks'. For helping us. I know you didn't have to, but you did. I'm awfully grateful for that." He said.

I nodded, "It was no big deal. I'll take y'all to the camp, but that's where our paths part ways. I'm not sticking around in a hellhole. Monsters'll be all over that place." I said. "It's a weeks journey using a safe route."

"A week?" He asked surprised at how long the trip would be.

"Using a safe route, yes. Two days if we go by Monster Castle." I said grimly.

"Monster Castle?" He asked curiously. "What's that?"

"Wanna find out?" I asked, tempting him.

He looked at me suspiciously. "We'll take the week journey."

I nodded, "That's what I thought. Get some sleep. I'll take first watch and wake you at O' one-hundred."

"Okay." Then he got up and walked over to his sleeping bag and laid down.

I looked at my three new companions. Then back out to the dark streets of the crumbling city. I closed my eyes and listened to the sounds of monsters in the distance. I opened my eyes and looked up into the sky at the moon and smiled softly.

"Mom, or dad... Who are you?" I whispered into the night sky.

* * *

**Well? Please let me know what y'all think. **

**~ZANE**


	2. Chapter 2-Dräk's POV

**Well, I guess it's alright. I like it so far. Let's see what happens when I shake the brain bush for the second chapter. Shall we?**

* * *

-Dräk's POV

I was woken by Sival roughly shoving my shoulder.

"C'mon, wake the others. We leave now." He said and stood up and walked away.

"Why? What's going on?" I asked.

He spun around, his shaggy auburn hair spun around his head and fell in front of his startling silver, moon colored eyes. He had a no-nonsense look on his face and I decided to do what he said.

"Okay, I'll do it." I replied and got up to wake the others.

I swatted down and woke Catherine.

"What? It's not even dawn yet." She complained.

"Shh, Sival said it's time to go. I wouldn't question him. It seems serious." I explained in a whisper.

"I'll wake Bip up." She sighed.

"Thank you." I nodded and walked over to Sival.

He was looking out into he dark night. I stood and looked and listened with him. I heard the the familiar sound of hellhounds barking and voices shouting in the distance. Peering into the darkness I didn't see anything.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Too far away to tell just yet. Obvious hellhound howls, the shouting could be anything humanoid. Or anything that can scream." He said coldly.

"Okay, so we're leaving?" I heard Bip's voice behind us.

We turned around to she Bip rubbing his eyes and Catherine was missing.

"Where'd she go?" Sival asked almost worried.

"She had to go down to change." Bip said causally.

Sival sighed exasperated and threw his bag over his shoulder and slipped his other arm through the loop. He looked up at me, his silver moon eyes seemed pierce into me with his angry looking stare and he nodded to me.

"Let's go." He commanded and motioned us to go down the ladder.

Bip grabbed his bag and went down the ladder. I looked back at him and he tilted his head to the side and I climbed down the ladder. We waited for him to come down. Then Catherine's bag fell down from the roof and he slid down the ladder sides. He landed and walked over to the bathroom and banged on the door.

"Let's go Blondie." He barked.

Catherine burst out of the bathroom and stared at him with wide eyes. She was holding he clothes close to her chest. She was blushing realizing that we were all staring at her mostly naked body. Sival's eyes darted up and down her body quickly then he looked her face.

"You've got five minutes. Take too long we're leaving you behing." Then he walked away.

She blinked and slammed the door shut. Five minutes later she rushed out of the bathroom, fully dressed. She walked over and picked up her bag and threw it over her shoulder.

She nodded, "Ready."

Sival sat down on the rail and slid down to the next platform. "C'mon." He waved us down.

* * *

**Oooh guess who! Dat's right! it's MEEE! Wahoo! Team LineBreak! Yesh!**

**(A/N: This is exactly why I don't take him places *Rolls eyes*)**

* * *

Sival opened the door and we walked out into the dark night. He looked up at the moon in the sky; a waxing crescent of some kind. **(A/N: Did y'all know that there's like 27 or 28 moon phases!?)** Then we heard a howl, much closer than they were ten minutes ago.

"C'mon y'all!" He whisper yelled.

He jogged across the street and we followed after him. He hid in what was left of a building. It was just walls, no windows, doors, or ceiling. The floor was cracked and busted up. The walls were crumbling and in ruin.

"Get down!" Sival whispered, signaling us to.

Just as I pulled Bip down hellhounds raced past where we were hiding. I listened to claws scrap against the pavement. After a few minutes Sival looked around the corner and quickly pulled back. His breath had sped up and he looked at me. I looked at him questioningly and he shook his head putting a finger to his lips. He peeked around the corner again and looked back at me. I listened and heard the sniffing of a hellhound.

"What is it boy?" a gruff voice on the other side of the wall said.

I looked to Sival and his face morphed into an angry gaze. He nodded to me and handed me his hunting rifle. He pulled out deck of cards and looked through them. He took one out put it in between his teeth as he put the rest of the deck away. Pulling the card out of his teeth he threw it into the air and it changing into a crossbow.

He caught the crossbow silently and stood up slowly. He stepped on the stirrup and pulled the string back. Then he notched an arrow on the string and looked down at me, his tongue slightly out, resting on his bottom lip. **(A/N: Ya know like when you're doing something and you stick your tongue out in concentration. Or is that just me?)** He nodded to me and I nodded back and he spun around the corner.

He pulled the trigger. _SWOOSH!_ I heard the sound of a monster turning to dust. Sival ran to the other side of the wall and I peeked through a crack in the wall and saw Sival smash the stock against a guy's head, knocking him out.

"C'mon y'all, let's get out of here before the others realized that one of their group is missing." He said.

I walked out from behind the wall followed by Bip and Catherine. Sival knelt down by the unconscious guy and pulled out his hunting knife. He raised his arm into the arm getting ready to plunge the knife into the guy's skull when Catherine ran over and grabbed his arm. He looked back at her.

"You don't need to kill him. He's a demigod just like us." She said.

Sival shook his head, "Either I kill him or he'll go back to his friends and they'll hunt us down and kill us. Trust me, I know this area better than you." He pulled his arm free from her grip and slammed his knife into the man's head. The he looked up at Catherine. "I had to," He stood up. "He's from Monster Castle. If he saw you on your own he and his buddies would rape you and just... Just leave you there. That's who he was. Thanks to me, he's not here to do that to anyone anymore." He looked down at her and frowned realizing that he made her sad.

"Hey," He brushed his fingers against her cheek down to her chin and forced her to look up at him from the now dead guy. "He was a bad person, trust me." His face was serious but a sad serious. "Do you understand why I had to do it now?" He asked her.

She nodded, "I do."

"Good." He pulled away from her and dragged the dead guy behind the wall we were just hiding behind. He dusted off his hands ans looked up at us. "Let's go y'all."

* * *

**Boyah! How 'bout it y'all? pretty sick right? Anyway, let me know what y'all think.**

**~ZANE**


	3. Chapter 3-Bip's POV

**Ohlou, lol #Megamind. So I'm thinking about being home schooled next year and doing online schooling. Thoughts? Well, anyway, here's chapter 3. Enjoy.**

* * *

_"Good." He pulled away from her and dragged the dead guy behind the wall we were just hiding behind. He dusted off his hands ans looked up at us. "Let's go y'all."_

* * *

-Bip's POV

"This way." Sival waved us to follow him

We had been on the road all day and my hellhound bite was killing me. I felt like I was slowing down the group and Dräk was already carrying my pack for me. I couldn't keep going for much longer, luckily it was almost nightfall.

Sival was about fifteen feet ahead of us. He was constantly looking around, keeping an eye on his surroundings. He was maybe an inch maybe two inches taller than me. He had short, spiky auburn hair and silver eyes. And he was wearing worn blue jeans over rambler boots, he had a adjustable leather vest over a sleeveless button-up shirt; the sleeves obviously ripped off. He had his pack over both shoulders and had the magic crossbow in his hands as he jogged slowly ahead of us.

I grimaced in pain as the bite on my leg started to hurt more. Catherine looked at me with a concerned look in her eyes. I shook my head and kept walking. But the next step I took with my bad leg and my strength gave out and I collapsed to the ground.

"Bip!" Catherine called out trying to stop my fall.

Dräk turned around and saw me fall. "Bip!" He ran to my side, "'Are you alright man? What happened?" He asked.

Sival seemed to materialize out of the coming night. He looked down at me with a stern worried look.

"It's his leg!" Catherine said, looking from my wounded leg up to Sival who was no longer looking down at me but looking at the woods around us.

"You have to help him!" Catherine insisted.

Sival looked down at her and put his finger to his lips indicating her to be quiet. She looked at him like he was crazy.

"Don't tell me to be-mmm" Sival cut her off by putting his hand over her mouth.

"Be quiet and listen!" He whisper yelled at her.

I turned to Dräk. He had stood up and pulled out his mace **(A/N: Dr****äk's mace looks like Sauron's mace from LOTR) **and looked around. I turned my head and listened too. I heard howling and barking and squeezed my eyes shut and shook my eyes. _'Hellhounds.' _I thought.

"Hellhound pack." Sival said. "Not sure if it's just a pack or if it's a scouting patrol from Monster Castle though."

Dräk looked at him, "What do we do?" He asked.

"Pick him up." Sival nodded down to me.

Dräk helped me up and he put his arm around my shoulder. I did the same to him and then we both turned to Sival. He looked at Catherine.

Go with them, they'll need protection." He said then turned to Dräk and I. "Follow the road east. When you get to the fork in the road there should be a hole big enough for all three of y'all to squeeze into. It opens up into a small cave. It'll be cramped but y'all will be safe." A howl sounded not far off and Sival's head snapped up looking in the direction it came from. Then he looked back to Dräk and I, "Go! Get outta here! Go!" He said.

And with that Dräk and I were rushing down the road with Catherine right behind us. I spared a glance back and saw Sival getting smaller in the distance. I looked forward as we rushed down the road into the dark night. We had been running for a few minutes when I heard barking and shouting far behind us. I looked back and saw only darkness.

"There!" Catherine said, pointing to the fork in the road that Sival talked about.

"Come on guys!" Dräk said and we sped up. Catherine went into the ditch first and found the hole. Dräk helped me down into the ditch and I went into the hole first.

I was expecting it to be dark but there were actually magic lanterns that flickered on when I crawled inside. The floor was tiled and the walls were stone. The wall was lined with magic lanterns and ledges covered with animal pelts. In the middle of the floor was a caved in fire pit for cooking and keeping warm. The fire sparked to life as I limped by it, the flame was green: Greek fire. After I was inside Catherine slipped in, followed be Dräk, who had to squeeze in. They both looked around amazed at "little cave" that Sival had described.

"What about Sival?" Catherine asked worriedly.

Dräk sighed, "He'll be fine. He knows what he's doing. By the looks of it, he's been on his own for awhile. He can handle himself, we'll sleep here tonight and hopefully he'll show up before morning. If not I'll go look for him."

I nodded, "I think that's best. If he wanted us to help he would've asked at least one of us to stay behind with him." I agreed.

"Let's get Bip's leg treated then we'll eat." Dräk said.

"Right." Catherine said and pulled out the ambrosia and nectar.

After I ate some ambrosia and I took a swig of nectar and put it away as Catherine wrapped my leg up with an ACE bandage while Dräk got out the thermal bag, where we kept the food.

"Well, tonight we've got..." He looked through the bag. "Hotdogs." He pulled the package out of hotdogs and threw in on the tiled floor.

"Yum." I said sarcastically as he got out the skewers.

We started cooking our hotdogs and eating them right off the skewers when we heard more shouting and barking much closer to the cave. Then we heard whimpering and the clattering of metal against metal. There was grunting, thudding and smacking of fists against skin right outside of the cave.

"Agh!" a voice cried out.

_Shicnk!_

We stayed quiet and listened. Whoever had survived the fight was breathing heavily and getting closer to the cave. Dräk stood up and grabbed his mace holding it ready to swing. Catherine and I stayed deathly silent as we waited for whoever was outside crawled inside the cave. Dräk pulled his mace back about to swing when...

* * *

**Muhahaha! Cliffhanger! XP Of course. Anyway, tell me if y'all liked it. I'll post another chapter soon and update The Slayer Saga later, I hope. I've got really bad writer's block on it. But this is just flowing like a river of possibilities. It's EPIC! Ahem.. So yea, tell me what y'all think. **

**~ZANE**


	4. Chapter 4-Sival's POV

**Aight, here's chapter 4! I hope y'all like this. Not sure how many people are reading but oh well. I like writing. Read on!**

* * *

_ A howl sounded not far off and Sival's head snapped up looking in the direction it came from. Then he looked back to Dräk and I, "Go! Get outta here! Go!" He said._

* * *

-Sival's POV

I watched them run off down the road, hoping that they made it safely. I shook my head and peered into the woods in the direction where the howling was coming from. I pulled out my deck of cards. Each card has a different weapon on it and I choose which one I want to use. Right now I had the crossbow but I tossed it back up into the air and it turned back into the card. Catching it out of the air I put it back in the deck and looked through quickly for a regular bow.

I looked up at the woods when I heard a twig snap and growling. I threw the bow card into the air and caught the bow and quiver of arrows. I threw the quiver over my shoulder and pulled an arrow out, notching it to the bow string. I hid myself in the ditch by the road, relying on the shadows to hide me.

I watched as a eight hellhounds jumped over the ditch I was in. They started to circle the road and I saw that they were all mounted by demigods. Each demigod had leather armor and and a sword strapped to their backs. I watched them for awhile.

One of the riders hopped off his hellhound. He had metal shin guards and a metal shoulder pad on his right side. I guessed that he was charge of the patrol.

"'Ey, what're we doin' 'ere?" one of the guys asked the guy who was standing.

"Da 'ounds smelt sometin' in dis area." The commander said.

I drew back the bow and aimed at the commander's hellhound. I let the arrow fly and it hit it's mark. The hellhound explodes into dust. The commander pulls out his sword and barks out orders.

"Weapons out! Viper formation! Anyone see where dat arrer came from?" He shouted.

I notched another arrow and aimed at a rider this time. Releasing the arrow I pulled out another and took out his mount a few seconds after the arrow hit him. Quickly I took out another two riders and their hellhounds. Before the commander spotted me.

"Da arrers are comin' from o're derr!" he pointed in my direction.

I shot an arrow at him but he blocked it with his sword, and ran towards me. I threw the bow into the air and caught the card as it fell, putting it back in with the rest of the deck. I pulled out a random card hoping it would be some melee weapon and threw it into the air. I caught the shield the card turned into. I dived and combat rolled out of the commander's way as he swung after me.

I stood up and pulled out another card and threw it into the air, morphed into a trident and I caught it with my right hand. The commander and I started to circle each other looking for an opening. He lunged and I dodged left, catching his sword in between the tines of the trident and smashed the shield down on his sword, ripping it from his grasp.

"You lil shit. Imma make you pay fo dat." He cursed at me but I stabbed him in the chest with the trident and he shouted out in pain and fell to the ground.

The other four riders circled around me on their hellhounds, pulling out their lances. I turned in a whole 360, looking at each rider in his eyes. Then just as I fully turned the rider behind me bucked his hellhound forward and the monster lunged at me. I spun quickly and smacked the hound in the face with the shield, then I raised the trident over my head with one hand and plunged the trident into the hellhound's rib cage, piercing the rider's ankle in the process.

"Argh!" He shouted out in pain and his hellhound turned to dust.

I spun again stabbing the trident into a rider while he was mounted. His hellhound kept running but his body slammed against the trident and he came to a full stop. I ripped the trident out of his chest and whipped around using the barb of the outside prong, I slashed into the rider's; whose ankle I had stabbed, face, killing him.

I threw the trident at one of the remaining riders. The trident hit him with such force that he flew off his hellhound. I ran towards the hellhound, jumping over it's head I landed on it's back. I ran down to the fallen rider and pulled out the trident, spinning around just in time. The hellhound charged me and the trident embedded into the head of the monster, turning it to dust. I looked around and saw on last rider and a unmounted hellhound. I ran towards the hellhound, hoping to ride out of here, but an arrow thudded into the hound's neck and it turned to dust.

I looked at the remaining rider. He had a bow drawn and an arrow pointed at my chest.

"If ya make anuder move I'll stick an arrer in ya." He sneered. "Drop da trident." he nodded to the trident.

I tossed it up into the air and caught the card quickly, hiding it with the rest of the deck.

"Where'd it go?" he asked.

"Does it matter? You have me, unarmed now. I'm your prisoner." I started talking him up.

He lowered his bow and put the arrow back in the quiver on the saddle. I smirked at him, turned on my heels and ran for it.

"'Ey! Git back 'ere!" he shouted.

I knew he'd out run me, he was on a hellhound but hopefully he wouldn't be able to see me very well. I looked back and saw the hellhound right behind me. I shook my head, looked forward and ran faster. I was close to the fork in the road when the hellhound jumped in front of me. The rider had his bow drawn and let fly and arrow. I jumped out of the way as he let go off the string, making him miss. I got back up and grabbed my hunting knife then kept running. I finally reached the fork in the road when I felt an arrow hit my bag. I slowed down and the hellhound rider ran in front of me. The hellhound snarled at me and the rider aimed an arrow at me again. I ran at them, leaping over the head of the monster, slamming into the rider and slashing out with my knife.

_THUD!_

I rolled over onto my back and heard the snapping of an arrow shaft. I tried to stand but I was kicked back down by a combat booted foot to the chest, knocking the wind out of me. The rider climbed on top of me and I got a good look at him. His face was scrapped up because I had slammed him into the asphalt. He raised a clenched fist over his head and hit me in the face. It was a dead on hit and took it without flinching. He hit me a few more times before he wrapped his hands around my neck, choking me. I clawed at his his hands trying to pry them away from my neck. I let on of my hands drop to the asphalt road and I felt the handle of my hunting knife. I gripped it tightly and raised it up, plunging it into the riders back,

_Shicnk!_

"Argh!" He cried out.

I pushed his now dead body off of me and stood up wearily, breathing heavily. I walked to the cave entrance, stumbling around. I fell to the ground and crawled into the entrance, clawing at the roots and dirt to pull myself through the tunnel into the cave.

I pulled myself into the cave and fell to the tiled floor, smirking. "Hey y'all.." I croaked.

Catherine and Dräk rushed to my side.

"Oh my gods, are you okay?" Catherine asked.

I coughed and spat out some blood. "Peachy." My voice was hoarse and raspy.

"Here, let's get you some ambrosia and nectar." Dräk said and helped me stand up.

"Thanks y'all." I said and leaned against the wall.

I ate the small piece of ambrosia and took a swig of nectar. Bip cooked me a hotdog while Catherine looked at the cut on my temple.

"Well the good news is that you won't need stitches..." She said.

"And the bad news?" I asked.

"The bad news is that this'll sting." She said and pressed a alcohol soaked cotton ball against the busted open skin where the rider had punched me.

I hissed and jerked away. She steadied me and pressed it against the wound lightly, cleaning it out.

"So, what happened out there?" Bip asked me.

"Yea, you look like shit bro." Dräk remarked.

I chuckled a little, "Eight hellhound riders from Monster Castle. The 'ounds 'ad picked up out scent followed us to the road I'm guessin'. I took care of 'em, but umm, took a couple o' hits heh." I smirked.

"Here you go Sival." Bip handed me a skewer with a hotdog on it.

"Thanks man." I said, taking it from him.

I took a bite of the hotdog and looked around at the little cave and smiled softly to myself.

"Hey Sival," Dräk started.

"Hmm?" I said, looking over to him.

"How'd you find this place?" He asked.

I frowned, "I didn't. I made it with... with an old friend of mine. He's dead now." I said, looking downcast at the fire.

"Oh." Dräk said slightly emphatic, "I'm sorry." He said.

I nodded, "Yea, me too." I looked at my half eaten hotdog and decided that I didn't want it anymore. "Get some sleep y'all. I'll take firs-" Dräk cut me off.

"No. I'll take first watch. Sival you need to get some rest, you've been up all day and you took a beating today. Sleep. I'll wake Bip for second watch." Bip nodded and I sighed.

"Alright, fine." I got up and limped over to on of the animal pelt ledges and laid down. I laid there for a few minutes before I yawned and then finally fell asleep. But once I was asleep the dreams came...

* * *

**Bam! Chapter... 4? Right? Lol I don't even know anymore. But yea. I loved writing this one! It was AWESOME! Ahem.. yea so ya know, let me know what y'all think or whatever.**

**~ZANE**


	5. Chapter 5-Dräk's POV

**Hoppy (late) Easter y'all. Enjoy chapter five.**

* * *

I looked over at Sival. He had just laid down but he was already asleep.

"He was exhausted." Catherine said from behind me.

I nodded, "I feel bad for him. Looks like he got hit pretty hard."

"From the looks of the bruises on his face and the busted skin, he got hit at least seven times in the face. I'm not sure if he was hit anywhere else." Catherine said, her eyes scanning over Sival's body.

I turned to her, "Get some sleep Cathy, you'll need it."

"Okay, goodnight babe." She said, kissing me, and then laid down. **(A/N: That's right they're a couple! Boo-yah!)**

"Night." I said and sat done, leaning against the wall looking at the entrance of the cave.

After a few minutes I heard a voice. Looking around for where I came from, I saw nothing. Then I heard it again. I looked in the direction it came from; the fire. A little personage made of flames stood in the fire pit.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"My name is Jackson. I'm Sival's friend." He said.

"The one who died?" I asked.

He nodded, "Yes, Sival and I made this place a few months after the apocalypse started. We were together for awhile before we were ambushed by a patrol from Monster Castle. I took a fatal wound to my chest. Before I died Sival magically bound my soul to this cave. I am this cave now. That's why I'm here. Normally Sival and I would be talking, but I see he's asleep." Fire Jackson said.

"We were on our way to Camp Half-blood when we got tracked down by a group hellhound riders. Sival told us to go ahead while he stayed back and took care of them. He took a beating before he got back." I explained.

Jackson sighed and the fire glowed brighter for a second. "He's scared of losing you guys like he lost me. I was his only friend after this all started. Now he's got you and your friends. He can't lose you too. Keep him safe, and look out for him. Will you do that for me Dräk?" He asked.  
Being a magic fire spirit I didn't question how he knew my name, I just nodded.

"Thank you." He smiled at me and he faded and the fire flickered out. And the lanterns dimmed to a low light. I smiled and got more comfortable in the spot I was in.

* * *

**Guess whooo! Dat's right! It's muaw! Dat's right. It's da linebreak. Hot darn!**

**(A/N: Oh lord, what have I done?)**

* * *

After I woke Bip up I went to sleep. I slept rather peacefully, not too many extreme dreams. I woke up, stretched and yawned. Looking around the cave I noticed that Sival was missing. I went over to where Catherine was sleeping.

"Cathy," I whispered. "Cathy, wake up." I said.

She opened her eyes tiredly, "What babe?" She asked.

"Sival's gone." I said.

"What?" She said loudly, immediately becoming alert and she sat up quickly.

She looked around the cave then back at me. "Where'd he go?"

I shrugged, "I dunno. I didn't see him leave."

"We have to find him. He's the only way we can get back to camp." She said, packing frantically.

"Babe," She kept packing. "Babe," I grabbed her arm lightly. She turned to me, her beautiful, neon blue eyes shining. "It's okay, I'm sure he just went outside for awhile. He'll probably be back soon." I said, trying to reassure her.

Just as I said that we heard noises outside of the cave. It sounded like someone was dragging something. It was getting louder, which means it was getting closer. Then it stopped.

"Dräk, you up?" I heard Sival's voice from outside.

"Yea, why?" I called back.

"Come out here." He replied.

"Coming. You me to bring anything?" I asked.

"Grab your mace."

I turned to Catherine, "Stay here Cathy. I'll be right back." I said and kissed her cheek.

She smiled, but looked scared. "Please be safe." She said.

"I will." I squeezed her hand lightly and kissed her knuckles.

Grabbing my mace I squeezed out of the cave entrance, into the morning light and almost went blind. I covered my eyes with my hand and blinked, getting used to the light. Sival was standing on the edge of the road. Kneeling next to him there was a guy; about our age (17-18), who had on leather armor, an empty sword scabbard, and cuts and scraps covering his face. He had shaggy brown hair and hazel eyes. His nose was busted and bleeding, no doubt Sival had done that recently.

Sival held a sword lightly in his right hand, the tip at the guy's neck, forcing him to tilt his head slightly upward. Sival was looking right at me, his moon colored, silver eyes seemed to bore into me. I tried to match his gaze but couldn't so I looked back over the the boy at sword-point. Sival turned his head and looked at him too.

"Dräk, this is Peter. Say 'Hello' Peter." Sival said.

"Hi." The boy gritted through his teeth.

"Sival," I started. "Where are you going with this?" My eyes darted nervously from Peter, to Sival, to the sword.

He looked up into the air for a moment, thinking. Then he looked back down at me and shrugged.

"Well, you get to decide Dräk, I'm taking **your** friends to Camp Half-Blood. **You** get to make the decisions on **their **safety. So Dräk, what'll it be?" He asked me, spreading his hands as he asked; removing the sword from Peter's throat. My eyes darted back and forth from Peter, to Sival, to the sword Sival was holding loosely in his hand.

Sival tilted his head questioningly, "C'mon Dräk, we don't have all day." He said chuckling a bit. "Hurry up. We need to get on the road soon."

I squeezed my eyes shut and shook my head.

"Alright. Get me some rope. I'll tie him to a tree. I'll also need my spell book." He said.

I opened my eyes and looked at Sival. He threw the sword over his shoulder and punched Peter in the side of the head, knocking him out.

Then Sival looked at me and nodded, smiling in approval. I nodded back to him and went to get what he asked for.

* * *

**Well, this WAS supposed to come out on Easter but... it's kinda late lol. Anyways, I hope y'all liked it. Not allot of action but ya know. I can't be killin' people left and right this early in the story! Okay, tell me what y'all thought.**

**~ZANE**


	6. Chapter 6-Catherine's POV

**Okay, hey y'all. I'm so sorry I've been gone for so damn long. I've been trying to get WiFi , but I haven't been able to or I don't have a computer when I have WiFi. But now I've got both so... YAY! Here's chapter 6. FINALLY! Swerv.**

* * *

-Catherine's POV

Dräk came back inside of the cave and looked right at me. He's eyes were a mixture of concern and worry. I stood up and walked to him. I wrapped my arms around him and clung to his arm. I buried my face into his shoulder and kissed it, then looked up at him.

"What is it? What'd he want?" I asked.

He shook his head, walked away from me. He went to his bag and grabbed a coil of rope. Then he went to Sival's bag and dug through it until he found an old book entitled, _Ramos's Book of Spells. _He took both the book and rope back outside, but not before planting a kiss on my head.

I followed him out of the cave and saw Sival standing next to an unconscious guy. Dräk walked up to Sival and handed him the book and the rope.

"Dräk, can you carry him over to that tree?" Sival pointed a large oak tree to the left of the fork in the road.

Dräk nodded and picked up the guy and walked over to the indicated tree.

"Umh, what's going on?" I asked Sival.

He started to follow Dräk to the tree. He waved me to follow. So I jogged to catch up. I looked up at him with a demanding look. He looked back down at me then forward.

"That's Peter. 'E's a 'ellhound rider from the pack that I fought last night. 'E's the only survivor, I killed the others. I wanted Dräk's opinion on what we should do with 'im, considering 'e's the leader of y'all's group. 'E didn't want to kill Peter so, we're gonna tie 'im up n leave 'im 'ere. Imma put a spell on 'im so 'e don't remember what 'appened or that 'e saw us." Sival explained.

I nodded, "So, we're just going to leave him here?" I asked.

"Yea." I responded and then he walked put to Peter, who laid on the ground, still knocked out, where Dräk had just set him. "Ight, Dräk, 'elp me tie 'im up."

I watched as Sival and Dräk took the the rope and tied his hands around the tree, so he was facing us. Then Sival tied Peter's feet together. After they were done Sival picked up the _Ramos's Book of Spells_ and started to turn through pages.

The cover of the book was worn leather and the title was faded. The pages were old and yellowed, most of them were ripped and torn at the edges. Sival looked through it very carefully, delicately turning each page.

Peter began to stir when Sival found the right page.

"Hey, uhh, guys?" We heard Bip's voice.

We all turned around and there was another demigod with him, holding him at sword point. He a leather armor over regular clothes. On his back he had few arrows n a quiver and a bow. His face and knuckles were scrapped up and busted. He glared at Sival and then looked at Peter.

"Don't worry Peter, Imma getcha outta dis." Then he looked back at Sival. "Let 'im go, or I'll kill dis 'un."

Sival walked forward, handing me the book. He walked right up to the guy with the sword.

"You ight Bip?" he asked Bip, still looking at the guy.

"I'm all cool." Bip responded.

"Shuddup." Sword-guy said and poked the sword tip into Bip's back.

Sival moved fast, punching the guy in the gut and pulling out his hunting knife, he slashed a large gash the the guy's arm. Sword-guy tightened his grip on the sword and swung at Sival. Sival blocked the swing with his knife and punched the guy in the face.

"Agh!" Sword-guy cried out.

Sival then switched his weight and his knife slide free from the sword. He hit the guy in the face again, but this time with the hand the knife was in. The blade of the knife sliced into the guy's face and cut into his jaw.

"AGGHH!" He shouted, dropping the sword and cupped his face with both hands. Sival swung his arm back and plunged the hunting knife into the side of the guy's head.

"No, Corey!" Peter shouted out.

Sival spun around, yanking the knife out of the guy's; Corey apparently, head. Sival threw the knife toward Peter and it embedded in the tree, maybe and inch from his head. He looked at the silver blade of the knife with terror. Sival walked towards Peter, taking the spell book from me he read a word in Greek, from the page.

"Ξεχάστε." Sival waved his hand in a special motion and Peter's eyes rolled back and he blacked out.

Sival shut the book and walked towards the cave. "C'mon, we've already lost allot of time. We need to get moving." He said and climbed into the cave.

* * *

**Ooooh yah! Ya know ya love da linebreak. Ooh whowhowho XP**

**(A/N: Yea, I really need to send him somewhere)**

* * *

After we all packed out things we headed out. But Sival was still inside the cave.

"What's taking his so long?" I asked.

"He's talking to a friend.." Dräk said sadly.

"What?" Bip asked?

"The friend he had, that helped build this place. He's talking to him." Dräk responded.

"But... Sival said he died." I interjected.

"He did, right before he died he asked Sival to bind a portion of his soul to this place, so he'd be with him." Dräk explained.

I was going to ask another question when Sival come out of the cave. He looked slightly happier than before too.

"Let's move y'all." He said, then he started jogging down the road that went right off the fork in the road.

I looked back at Peter's unconscious form and frowned. Then started down the road after the boys. Sival was ahead about fifteen feet ahead of us as usual, scouting out what was ahead. His auburn hair reflecting the sunlight, his silver, moon colored eyes constantly scanning the surroundings. His large bag strapped tightly to his back, his hunting rifle in both hands. I felt like I was staring so I looked past him.

There was so much about him that we didn't know. Who is his godly parent?

* * *

**Well, there y'all go. How was it? Sorry for being so long. It'll be longer until another one comes out. Sorry y'all. But read, review, repeat. N check out my other stuff too. Until then, see y'all.**

**~ZANE**


	7. Chapter 7- Sival's POV

**Well, I'm back! YAY! Please hold all applause until I've finished thank you. But yes, I am back with another chapter of Sival Apocalypse or SA. Enjoy chapter 7 y'all.**

* * *

-Sival's POV

I looked back at the group and smiled to myself. After being alone so long it felt good to have company. When Jackson died I was alone. I'd help demigods every time I saw one in trouble but I'd never stick around longer than a day. But these guys had asked me to help them, so that's what I was doing. And I don't want any harm to come to them either. They're all I've got right now.

I was so deep in thought that I didn't see the centaur run out of the woods and straight into me. Both me and the centaur fell to the asphalt.

"Sival!" Dräk shouted and ran to my side, followed by Catherine and Bip.

I got up quickly with Dräk's help and grabbed my hunting rifle from the ground, aiming it at the centaur. He got back up and trotted around in a circle before he pulled out his bow and aimed an arrow at me.

"Bullets fly faster than arrows half-breed." I taunted him.

"We'll see about that godling." He sneered.

"Who are you? And what are you doing in these parts?" I asked.

He just pulled his bow string back further. I worked the bolt action of the rifle fast, firing a shot at his bow, destroying it. Then I flicked the blot action effortlessly and aimed at the centaur's chest.

"Answer that question." I demanded.

He dropped his broken bow and bared his teeth. "I am called Windhoof, of the Northern Agmon clan. I was sent to find a missing hunting part of ours." He glared at me. "You wouldn't know anything about their whereabouts, would you godling?" He asked angrily.

I lowered the rifle and looked at him, shaking my head. "No, I'm sorry we haven't. But Windhoof, this area we're in, it's not safe here. There's a castle maybe twenty miles southeast of here, it's home to thousands of monsters. Demigods who have sided with the enemy ride on the backs of hellhounds. Odds are the hunting party was killed or captured."

He nodded sadly, "I must report this to my chief. Thank you godling," He turned in a circle and started to gallop away. "And may the wind speed your feet on your journey." He shouted back as he disappeared into the woods.

I looked at the others. "Well, that was weird." Bip said.

"Yea." Catherine agreed.

I nodded, "Let's keep moving. I don't want to run into another hellhound pack." I said and started jogging ahead.

* * *

**Ooowhowhowhowho! It's muaw! It's da linebreak. Bast in my glow!**

**(A/N: Yeeaaa, sorry about that heh)**

* * *

I looked back and saw how tired my companions were. They moved slowly, dragging their feet and trudging along. It was almost nightfall and I knew they were exhausted, but my next safe-house was a little under a mile away.

I turned forward and peered into the coming night. Then I turned back to the three weary demigods and sighed sadly.

"C'mon guys! It's about ten ta fifteen minutes from 'ere!" I said.

Then I heard snapping and breaking of branches. I looked ahead and saw a chariot drawn by eight hellhound burst through the foliage and race down the road, straight at us.

"Look out!" I shouted and jumped into the ditch before it got too close.

But the others were too tired to move out of the way and the chariot started to circle them. The hellhounds slowed their pace to a stop, each of the monstrous dogs stood there panting with their tongues out. I looked more closely to the the driver of the chariot was a guy about my age. He hopped of the chariot and walked towards Dräk and the others.

"Well, well, well. Lookie here. Heh." He hopped off the chariot and extended his hand to Dräk. "Name's Tripper, son of Nemesis. You three look tired."

I climbed out of the ditch, with my hunting rifle in hand. The hellhounds all started barking and growling at my sudden appearance. The guy: Tripper, turned around and pulled out a imperial gold pistol, aiming it between my eyes. I knocked it aside with my hunting rifle in a flash and less than a second later my silver hunting knife was against his neck.

"I'm guessing you guys know him." Tripper asked my three companions

"Yea, that's Sival." Catherine answered tiredly.

"I'm Sival, n you are?" I asked him, grating the blade of my knife against his neck roughly.

"Name's Tripper, I'm son of Nemisis. You guys look tired..." He trailed off. "Need a ride where you're heading." He asked almost happily.e

I eyed him suspiciously and looked over Tripper's shoulder to Dräk. He looked from Catherine to Bip then back at me with tired eyes. I nodded and turned back to Tripper.

"We would appreciate that," I took my knife from his neck. "Thank you."

He smiled, as if he was too happy to help us. "Great!" He said, then frowned. "My chariot can only carry three at a time." He sighed.

"Take Dräk n Catherine first then come back for Bip n I." I responded.

"Alright. Where am I taking them?" He asked me.

"Up the road a bit, there's an old gas station. Take 'em there." I said then turned to face Dräk. "Take this." I pulled out an key. The metal was old and worn. "Unlock the door and lock 'em behind ya. I'll knock four times ta let cha know it's us." I explained and handed him the key.

Tripper climbed into his chariot and he and I helped the tired couple in. I looked at them reassuringly, then to Tripper.

"Take care o' my friends Tripper." I said with a serious tone.

All he did was nod and flicked the reins and the hellhounds started to race down the road, pulling the chariot behind them. I watched them disappear in the night's darkness and hoped they made it there alright. Bip and I waited for a few minutes for Tripper to come and pick us up.

"So Sival, do you think we can trust this guy?" Bip asked me.

I shook my head, "I dunno Bip, Imma keep my guard up. I suggest you do the same."

"Will do." He said nodding.

I heard the sound of wheels rolling down the street and claws scrapping against asphalt. The chariot seemed to materialize out of the shadows and circled around Bip and I slowly to a stop.

"Come on. Get on. Let's go." Tripper said happily.

Bip and I climbed onto the chariot and Tripper flicked the reins. The hellhounds sped off into the dark night, down the road. We reached the old gas station within less than a minute and the hounds slowed their pace to a stop as Tripper called out "Whoa". I hopped off, followed by Bip and walked to the door, knocking four times.

I heard the sound of the door unlocking and then it swung open and I was greeted by Dräk's tired face. I smiled at him and Bip walked inside. Nodding to Dräk, I let him know it was okay to go to sleep. He handed me the key and closed the door, locking it behind him.

I walked over to Tripper to see him unstrapping the hellhounds and brushing each one done, whispering to each. I cleared my throat to get his attention. He turned to me smiling. I gave him a small smile.

"If you'd like ya can come inside. It's not all that big but it's 's a fireplace n food. Magic generator keeps it cool inside." I said kindly.

His smile somewhat faded. "No, I like to sleep with my hounds." He rejected nicely.

I nodded, "There's a small garage 'round back. Y'all can spend the night in there." I told him.

He nodded smiling and I turned away and walked back to the door. Unlocking it, I walked inside to see all my friends sleeping soundly. I smiled at set down my hunting rifle, I slipped off my pack and got out my sleeping bag. Unrolling it, I sat down, leaning against a wall, I grabbed my hunting rifle. But as the night got older, my eyelids grew heavy. And I drifted off into slumber, stilling sitting against the wall, holding the rifle.

* * *

**Well, sorry it's been so long y'all. Haven't had a computer nor Wi-Fi. Alas here is chapter seven. I hope y'all liked it.**

**~ZANE**


	8. Chapter 8-Sival's POV

**Well, here's chapter eight. I'm rather upset that not many are reading. Alas, I may have to change the rating down. I'm not sure. But enough of my ranting, CHAPTER EIGHT!**

* * *

-Sival's POV

I woke up early. Well earlier than I usually do, even though yesterday was long and arduous. I set the my rifle aside and stood up, stretching. A silent yawn escaped my lips and I rested my arms back at my sides. Looking towards my sleeping companions I decided to let them sleep a little longer. They had a late night last night. And there was a town nearby so we could stop earlier today. I nodded at my thoughts and pulled the key out of my pocket.

_'Time to go see what our new "friend" was up to.'_ I thought and unlocked the door and walked out. I turned and locked it behind me, but in doing so I didn't even notice the the clan of centaurs until I turned around.

"Whoa!" I said, my mouth forming a perfect "O". I shook my head and gathered a few quick thoughts. "Um-uh, what are ya doin' 'ere?" I asked in general.

I recognized Windhoof for a few of the faces I could see. That means this must be the Northern Agmon clan, I hypothesized. I looked up at the centaur who walked up to me.

"I am called Deathdraw, I am the chief of the Northern Agmon clan. And these," He gestured to the thirty or so centaurs. "Are my warriors." He stated proudly.

"I'm Sival." I said, then pulled out my silver bladed hunting knife. "N this is my knife." I retorted.

He chuckled slightly, "I have come to ask if you and your companions would like to join our attack on Monster Castle." He said determined.

I gaped at him like a fish. Shaking my head again to recollect myself. "Are you out o' your mind!?"I shouted. "Do ya want all o' these soldiers dead!? 'Cause that's what's gonna happen if ya attack the fortress! Don't do it." I warned him.

He looked down at me apprehensively, as if he was fighting weather or not to believe me. Then he pulled out a large sword easily five feet long and spun it around with ease, which was impressive due to it's large size. He ended his skilled display with the tip of the large broadsword at my chest.

"We WILL fight the, with or without your help godling" Deathdraw said grimly.

I stared at him, boring my eyes deep into him. He became unnerved and broke our stare-off. Sheathing his large sword, turned to face his warriors.

"We WILL fight them! And we WILL-"

I cut him off, "You will die! With a force ten times this you n ya clan would still be whipped out Deathdraw! I cannot let cha!"

"Now, now, now Sival." A female's voice called out. "You know good and well that centaurs do as they please. And besides," I turned around to see a light brown haired girl, with hazel colored eyes. She was short (5'1") she had on jeans and an old StarWars t-shirt on. She had a large survival bag strapped tightly to her shoulders. In he had she held a celestial bronze dagger in her hand. She had a smile on her face and you could barely see the strange headphones she had around her neck due to her brightly dyed red hair tips.

She jumped off the roof of the gas station and somersaulted in the air, landing on her feet. "Since when have you cared about their kind?" She indicated the centaurs with a nod of her head.

"Good ta see ya too, Audrey." I smiled at the younger girl.

She smiled back, "Let them run to the slaughter. Organic life seems to be too rash and unpredictable anyhow. Unlike my little 'pets' which can be programmed." She said smirking at me. Then a metal cat climbed up onto her shoulder and purred.

"Heh," I cracked a smile. "Peanut is still working I see." I remarked.

She nodded, then turned to the centaurs. "Why should we help you?" She asked.

Deathdraw puffed out his chest and drew his large sword once again and he raised it high into the air. " Our victory will be tremendous!" He shouted and all the other centaurs raised their weapons into the sky cheering.

Audrey rolled her eyes and looked at me while they cheered and worked themselves into a frenzy. I smiled at the shorter girl and shook my head. Just then a thought struck me.

"I have another one of Hephaestus's kids in there." I nodded to the locked doors of then gas station.

Her eyes lit up. Obviously being on her own had started to weigh down on her. And the idea of another Hephaestus kid around definitely got her spirits up

"Oh my gods, really!?" She nearly shrieked with joy. Then got serious very quick and her voice dropped to a angry whisper. "I need to show you something." She said darkly as if she just remembered her real reason for coming to find me.

I looked at her quizzically, and my voice dropped to a whisper along with hers. "What is it?" I replied back coldly.

She shook her head, "Not here, your friends are about to come outside. Too many ears could listen in." She explained. "Meet me at midnight near on the outskirts of the city you're heading to." She explained quietly.

Then the sound of the door unlocked echoed. I turned to see Bip walk out of the gas station with a confused face as he saw a clan of cheering centaurs. He turned around, closing and locking the door behind him. I looked back to Audrey and nodded.

She smiled, put her strange bronze headphones on and ran off down the road. My eyes followed her until she was a small speck in the distance.

"Godling!" I spun around, whipping out my silver hunting knife. Only to see it was Deathdraw. Sheathing my knife I nodded to him.

"We will fight them, but first," I explained my plan out to Deathdraw, who was listening intently.

* * *

**Yea... Cliffhanger. I know. I know. Lay down the hate it's all good y'all. Btw the girls name is Audrey McGuire she is Diddlybob09. I hope she was too your liking. And don't worry, action is on it's way.**

**~ZANE**


	9. Chapter 9-Audrey's POV

**This chapter was and exceptionally tricky one. After all, with all the loose ends I left in both chapters 7 and 8 I've decided to make this chapter have alternate parts. It is all chapter 9, just told in a different POV each time. Try gettin' your tiny brains around that humans!**

**Also I am excepting people to become demigods, if they would like. I will put the (application?) below the chapter.**

* * *

_She smiled, put her strange bronze headphones on and ran off down the road. My eyes followed her until she was a small speck in the distance._

-Audrey's POV

I was jogging down the road, heading for the town I had to told Sival of earlier. _If_ I was right, he'd also be taken aback by what I had seen the night before. I shuddered at the memory. Machines were so much better than organic beings. I saw motion not far from my right. I snapped my head up in that direction and I saw the rustling of leaves and large bodies of a hellhound patrol.

I grabbed my dagger and spun it around my hand skillfully. There was a very low chance that I'd be able to take on all of them but I'd take a number of them with me before I go. I smirked, flicking the end of the dagger like a lighter it split into five different daggers, each identical to the first. Taking the first dagger in my other hand I did the same, this time only splitting into four.

I held each dagger handle between my knuckles, I looked like a female Wolverine (From X-Man). Then seven hellhounds tore out of the thick woods and over my head. I threw my daggers, each one hitting its mark, until I only had one dagger left in my hand. I flicked the mechanism again and it split into a second dagger. I held one in each hand ready for the now recovering riders.

I ran by the closest two just as they were getting up. I slit their throats and their crimson red blood spewed out of their necks. I danced around, a deadly ring of magical daggers flew from my hands as I continued to flick the mechanism at the end of my daggers. I stopped spinning and saw that all the other riders were pierced by several of my daggers. Bleeding out and dying. A frown found it's way to my face when I turned around to find one last rider standing with only one dagger embedded in his left arm, near his bicep.

His mouth started moving and he looked very angry, so I assume that he was shouting and/or cursing at me. But having my large bronze headphones on and blaring some old bluegrass music. My smile returned as he ran towards me, sword in hand. He swung at my head but I ducked lashing out with my dagger I flicked the mechanism and pulled away a dagger as the old one buried itself in his thigh, nearly missing my _real_ target. I frowned again as he dropped to his hands and knees in pain. I sheathed my dagger in on my thigh and walked over to his fallen sword. I picked it up, raising it above my head I swung down.

**_Thhhiiissshhtt!_**

_**Plop!**_

I watched his head roll onto the asphalt and into a pile of monster dust. Getting it caked in the stuff. I smiled at my handiwork and continued down the road at my original pace.

* * *

**HEYYY! Who's dat linebreak? Dat sexy linebreak? Hahaha! BLAHHH!**

**(A/N: Ughhhhh! *facepalm*)**

* * *

I had just made it into the town so I decided to set up a safe-house for Sival and his friends. I was slightly worried about the centaurs plan to attack Monster Castle. I leaned against the wall, looking out the window awaiting Sival's arrival.

It was starting to get dark and I started to wonder if Sival got into trouble on way here. Worry started to creep into my mind just as I a chariot pulled by eight hellhounds carrying three demigods in it. On the sides as if escorting the chariot were several centaurs Sival was on the back of one and the boy I had seen come out of the gas station earlier today was on the back of another.

I saw him look right up at me, as if he could sense me there. His piercing silver eyes seemed to bore into my soul. He smirked up at me nodding. I smiled back, I'd see him at midnight. A few minutes later the rest of the centaurs galloped into the town. I raised my eyebrow at the sight, wondering why the creature were here. _'What had Sival done after I had left earlier today?' _I wondered.

_'And who was that one demigod with the chariot? He controlled those hellhounds like the rriders from Monster Castle. I wonder...'_ I was shaken from these thoughts by Sival walking into the room I was in. I turned around and smiled at him.

He nodded, "Hey."

"Hey."

"You gonna show me that one thing, or not?" He asked, getting straight to the point.

A small frown etched itself on my face. "Yea, come on."

I got up and walked past him, out of the room and down the stairs, out of the house. Sival followed close behind, not asking questions, just trusting me. We were walking through the dark night in the woods. The cool autumn breeze chilled me to the bone, but I didn't show it.

We had been walking through the dark forest for awhile before we reached our destination: a hill that over looked a small valley. I stopped and Sival walked up next to me to see.

There in the valley were hundreds upon hundreds of monsters gathered together. In the middle of the vast monster army was a large tent like structure. The valley was lit up with giant strobe lights. I pulled Sival to the ground with me and we watched on while now laying on our stomachs.

I looked closely and saw a person too large to be a demigod exit the tent. From here I could only recognize so much of him. He was dressed in black armor with gold outline and gold detail. And he had dark brown skin. I looked to Sival but he was still watching the scene below. I turned to see what he was watching.

The man that had exited the tent was now raising his arm in the air and chanting something that was lost upon my ears. But soon all the monsters were cheering and shouting. So he was obviously giving a inspirationly battle speech.

Sival got up and pulled me up we ran back through the woods back to the abandoned town where we were staying that night. We were stopped by a centaur, who questioned why we were out in the woods together so late. But when he saw we were both panting slightly from our run and a tad bit death his eyes widened and he let us pass.

Why did he look so surprised by us?" I asked Sival.

He looked at me with a scared face. "I think that he thought that we..." He trailed off and MY eyes widened.

"He thinks we...!? That **you **and **I **did **that**!?" I asked a tad bit too loud.

"Shush!" He put his hand over my mouth. "You'll wake someone." He said.

My eyes went from his eyes to his hand over my mouth then back. He followed my eyes to his hand then to my eyes. Then we both broken out laughing at the connection of what he said and what the centaur had thought.

* * *

**Well, there's chapter 9 alt. 1. Now, as promised here is that application thingie.**

**-Demigod Application**

**Name**

**Age**

**Appearance**

**Godly parent(s)**

**Other parent(s)**

**Weapon(s)**

**Likes**

**Dislikes**

**And any other tidbits you think would be helpful or useful**

**Already read, review and all that jazz. Let me know what y'all think.**

**~ZANE**


	10. Chapter 10-Tripper's POV

**Here's an alalternate chapter nine y'all.**

**And please know that you can still send in your demigod application. The info you need is on the first chapter nine.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

-Tripper's POV

I watched Sival walk inside the gas station and he locked the door behind him. I turned my attention to my hellhounds. I had unstrapped them from the chariot and had brushed each of them down. I smiled at them.

"Come on guys. Let's go check out that garage." I said to my hounds.

They followed me as I walke around to the back of the gas station and I saw a small two car garage that could fit all if my hounds inside. I smiled and walked to the door. Pulling the door up I found that the garage was completely empty. I shrugged and motioned my hounds in.

"In us go. Marve, you first. You next, Elfonzo. Nathalia, Philomena, Giovanni, Hildagaurd, Hendrina, you last Nynofix." I motioned them in as I called their names.

I followed them in and pulled the door down behind me. I turned on the small lantern I had brought with me. I snuggled up against on of my hounds: Giovanni and the others came close to me each wanting me to cuddle with them. I chuckled and let them come closer, keeping me warm with their thick fur.

I drifted off into sleep and of course my dreams began.

_"Tripper, come here." A woman said._

_I walked toward her with confidence. To both sides were legions of monsters all gathered to watch me. I stood in front of her with no expression on my face. She looked up at me then turned on her heel and went over to the large tent, opening the flap for a large man to walk out._

_He was easily eight feet tall! His skin was dark brown like chocolate and he had short hair, cut close and celeb to his head, which was crowned by a simple golden band with three different gems in it; in the middle a large purple one and to the sides a smaller red (to the right) and a smaller green (to the left). _

_He wore black armor with golden outline and details. He bad a large purple cape that hung from his shoulders and slightly dragged on the ground. His arms had a black fabric sleeves tucked into arm guards of black metal. On his feet he doned black and gold shoes that came to an upturned point _**(A/N: like Santa's elves shoes lol)**

_I bowed to him then he waved me to stand. Standing I looked into his eyes and saw that his eyes had no eye whites, just purple irises. He had pointed ears like an elf and no blemishes on his face. His expression was to hard to read._

_"Tripper Reese Evermoore," he used my full name. "Do you pledge yourself to me and my father and our cause?" He asked._

_I nodded saying, "I do." _

_"You are hereby a member of the Order of Titans, join your fellow soldiers." As I turned around I saw a hellhound barking were I was walking to. It kept barking._

I woke up to Marve barking at me. I groaned and stood up. And walked to the door I heaved it up and seven of eight hellhounds raced out into the open to run freely and do their business. I turned to see Giovanni still snoring. I smiled and shook my head. Then kicked him lightly in his large ribs to wake him. He growled at me for waking him but got up and followed the others.

I knew not to stray far lest they be attacked by a demigod or another monster. I stretched, turned off the lantern and walked out to see if anyone else was awake. Instead of seeing the four demigod I had helped last night I found myself looking at thirty or so centaurs standing in front of the gas station. Sival stood talking to the centaur in front.

He was a brown stallion from the waist down, but from the waist up he was a tan skinned man. He had long black hair that went down his back. He had a large broad sword in a sheath around his waist. He had leather shoulder greaves **(A/N: like what Legolas wears in the battle of Helms Deep in the Twin Towers movie) **and had leather arm guards on his lower arms.

Sival was talking to him a voice barely louder than a whisper. I decided to figure out what they were talking about so I walked over.

"Hey Sival." I started.

He looked over to me then to the centaur and nodded. The centaur walked over the other and started to speak with them. Sival, however walked over to me and directed me into the gas station.

"Mornin'." He greeted me. You're probably hungry?" He said in a questioning manner as he unlocked the door.

He let me go in first and he followed closing the door but not locking it. I looked around and saw all the food that was stocked up. The other three demigods were helping themselves to the large amount of food. I went over and grabbed a bag of jerky and tore into it and began to chew on a piece.

I looked up at Sival, "What were you and that centaur talking about?" I asked.

He looked up at me and his silver eyes seemed to stare into my soul. His auburn hair was strangely spiky but the spiked up front drooped a bit. He glared at me with an expression I couldn't read.

"You'll find out eventually." He said mysteriously. "If ya stick around." He added as anafterthought.

I looked up at him confused as did the rest of the demigods.

"Bip, I gotta talk talk you." He said still looking at me.

I matched his stare, my hazel clashing with his silver. Until finally I broke the stare an looked away. An angry expression on my face. But I still felt his hardened stare on the side of my face, like he was trying to read my mind. He might've actually been doing it too because he pulled Bip away quickly outside.

I looked to the remaining two in the room; Dräk and Catherine. They were holding hands her head was resting on his shoulder. They looked happy together so I decided to leave. I walked out and closed the Dorr behind me to see Sival, Bip, and the lead centaur talking in hushed tones.

I walked over and cleared my throat to get their attention. They all turned to look at me. I looked at Sival.

I'll stick around." I said.

I nodded with a small smile and waved me over. I walked in between him and the centaur.

"Deathdraw," Sival said to the centaur. "This is Tripper. Tripper, this is Deathdraw." He said.

"Now, we _were_ talkin' 'bout how they would be willin' ta take us ta the town not far from 'ere." Sival explained.

I nodded, "I can't take two on my chariot. The other two will have to ride on the back of your centaurs." I pointed out.

Deathdraw nodded, obviously not happy with the idea. "I understand." Was all he said.

* * *

**Guess whooo!? It's meeee! I'm always here! Haha!**

**(A/N: Ugghhh!)**

* * *

We were traveling down the road at a normal pace until my hounds slowed down. And I sAW the reason why. There were seven dead guys littering the road and golden dust scattered throughout the area. Sival hoped of the back of a centaur who was happy that he was off. He walked over and looked at the closest dead man. He inspected the wounds I got off my chariot and followed him inspecting the body.

There were gashes and stab wounds all over the body no bigger than a dagger but there were no daggers left in his body.

I walked over to another two. These two had their throats cut open. Sival walked to another who was missing a head. He kicked the body over to see the left arm and his right thigh both had a stab wound each. A smile spread on Sival's face and he shook his head.

"What?" I asked.

"A friend o' mine did this." He replied.

"One person, did all this!?" I asked in shock gesturing at all the dead bodies and monster dust scattered around.

He nodded and climbed back on to the centaur. "Let's go." He said to me.

I go back in the chariot, flicked the reins and my hellhounds raced down the road followed by our centaur escort.

* * *

**Who liked it!? I enjoyed writing it. It was fun. Naming the hellhounds was hard but whatever. There's four males (Marve, Elfonzo, Giovanni, and Nynofix) and four females (Nathalia, Philomena, Hildagaurd, and Hendrina) just incase y'all wanted to know. Anyway, read and review.**

**~ ZANE**


	11. Chapter 11-Bip's POV

**Here is the third and final POV of chapter nine. Enjoy!**

* * *

-Bip's POV

I was awoken by loud cheering and chanting outside of the gas station. I groaned and stood up, stretching. I grabbed my click pen, that would turn into a spear when pressed, from my pocket and I walked to the door. Unlocking it I saw thirty so centaurs all cheering and shouting.

I looked around and saw Sival standing by a short girl, they were talking in a whisper. Sival turned around and looked at me. Then turned back to the short girl,and continued talking. I just closed the door and went to get something to eat.

I walked over to Dräk and Catherine who were cuddled up in slumber. I rolled my eyes and kicked Dräk lightly in his back.

"Time to wake up dude." I said and kicked him a second time.

He growled at me and rolled over to look up at me. I nodded and smirked at him. Then went over to the shelves to grab something to eat. I decided on a bag of chex-mix and a bottle of lemonade. Then I walked back over to my sleeping bag and sat down.

Just as I sat down Sival escorted Tripper inside. Tripper grabbed a bag of jerky and tore into it.

"What were you and the centaur talking about?" Tripper asked Sival.

I raised my eyebrow and turned from Tripper to Sival with a questioning look. Sival starred at Tripper with aan expression I couldn't read. He seemed to look into Tripper's soul.

"You'll find out eventually." He said mysteriously. "If ya stick around." He added as and afterthought.

We all looked up at Sival with confused faces.

"Bip, I gotta talk to you." Sival said still starring at Tripper.

Tripper starred back at him. It was hazel versus silver. And being honest Sival's gaze could blow up mountains. Tripper looked away after barely a minute, but Sival still stared at the side of his head. It was like he was reading his mind!

"C'mon Bip." Sival said and quickly pulled me outside.

He walked over to a tan skinned centaur with a large sword and long black hair.

"Bip," Sival said to me. "This is Deathdraw, chief of the Northern Agmon clan. Deathdraw, this is my friend Bip, son of Hermes."

Deathdraw extended his hand and I took it shaking hands with the large centaur.

Sival started talking to me about how the centaurs would be traveling with us now.

"They want to attack Monster Castle, but they don't have the numbers to do so. I suggested that they accompany us to Camp Half Blood and then maybe we might have enough numbers to have an open battle with the forces of Monster Castle. But there's no telling how many demigods will want to join our arm to attack Monster Cas-" Sival was cut off by the sound of someone clearing their throat.

We all turned around to see Tripper standing there rather awkwardly. He looked at Sival.

"I'll stick around." He said.

Sival smiled and waved him over. He joined our little huddle and Sival began again, except with a different topic. Like he knew something about Tripper we didn't. First he introduced Tripper to Deathdraw, then started talking about how we'd get to town.

After we went into the gas station and got our stuff packed. Dräk and Catherine were there, still cuddling but they were sitting up now and eating a can of Pringles and sharing a bottle of Sprite.

"C'mon y'all, we're gonna head out soon." Sival said to them.

Dräk nodded and turned to Catherine. He kissed her lightly and got up to pack his things up. Catherine did the same, then she went to the bathroom to change.

After about five minutes Sival sighed loudly and walked to the door of the bathroom and rapped loudly on the door with his knuckles.

"C'mon Blondie, let's go!" He said harshly.

She burst from the bathroom with a whole new outfit on, her hair was pulled up in a tight bun, and she had her running shoes on. She quickly walked over to her bag and slung it over her shoulder. Then exhaled loudly and looked up at all of us.

"I'm ready." She said.

Sival nodded and then walked to the door. But before we could leave he turned to us. And began explaining to Dräk and Catherine about the centaurs and how Tripper would be carrying them in his chariot.

"Bip n I will be ridin' on centaurs while Tripper 'as agreed ta take y'all two on 'is chariot. Is that understood?" He said, talking to Dräk and Catherine.

They both nodded and Sival opened the door, letting us all go out. Dräk and Catherine followed Tripper over to his chariot. I stood by the door and waited for Sival as be locked the door. Then we walked over to Deathdraw. He grabbed Sival's arm and swung him up onto his horse end. Windhoof grabbed my arm and did the same. Tripper flicked the reins and his hellhounds began running down the road at a normal pace. Deathdraw shouted and the centaurs raced after the chariot, surrounding it on the sides and back. Windhoof and I were on the left and Deathdraw and Sival were on the right of the chariot.

We had made it a decent ways down the road before Tripper slowed down, causing the rest of us to do the same. Tripper got off his chariot and Sival hopped off Deathdraw's back and walked over. They inspected the dead bodies scattered across the road.

"What?" I heard Tripper ask Sival.

"A friend o' mine did this." He answered Tripper.

"One person did all this!?" Tripper asked Sival.

He noddeded and climbed back on Deathdraw's back. "Let's go." Sival said.

Tripper got back in his chariot and flicked the reins. And we raced to town.

* * *

**I. Am. The. Awesomest. Linebreak. Evahhh!**

**(A/N: I'm sorry y'all but he is useful cause I'm lazy)**

* * *

We were barely down the road from the fight scene when a group of Laistrygonian giants came barreling out of the woods followed by Empousai. Windhoof grabbed his bow from off his human back and notched an arrow to the string of the bow. I pulled out my click pen and pressed the button and it extended into a long Celestial bronze spear. I turned to see that Sival had choose a bow from his deck of magic cards. He fired and arrow and hit a giant in between the eyes and notched and fired another arrow almost as soon as the the first arrow had found its target. By the time we got close the monsters were basically gone. Windhoof and I rode by and I stabbed my spear through an Empousa. She shrieked in pain and exploded into golden monster dust. We just kept moving, not bothering to finish of the ones we missed became there were thirty centaurs behind us.

We raced into the town as night was falling. I hopped off Windhoof's back and went into a building. Windhoof followed me because we were becoming friends and he laid down like a horse. I leaned against the wall and we were both asleep.

Laughter. That's what I woke up to. I got up and walked outside of the building Windhoof and I were sleeping in and out into the road. I rubbed my eyes a little bit and looked across the road to see Sival and a short girl, the same girl I had seen with Sival early this morning standing laughing loudly with each other. A small smile spread on my face and I walked back into the building and fell back asleep.

* * *

**How was that y'all? I know the ending was a lil rushed but alas. I getting hungry and didn't wanna eat till I was done. So there! I like it thought. Tell me whatcha think. And you can still apply your demigod into my story. They'll be getting to Camp Half Blood (what's left of it) and I don't wanna make up all those characters. **

**~ ZANE**


	12. Chapter 12-Catherine's POV

**Okay, just to clarify. This is NOT a Percy Jackson fanfic. Yes, it is based off Percy Jackson. HOWEVER! This takes place AFTER HoO and BoO and all that jazz. It's just something cool I wanted to do. So... DEAL WITH IT! And enjoy chapter 10..? kinda. I dunno.**

* * *

-Catherine's POV

I woke up to the sound of laughing. Happy, cheerful laughing. I got up and walked out the door to see what was going on. And to my surprise Sival was standing there with a short girl and they were laughing. Each kept trying to say something but would be out of breath and just start laughing again. I smiled and rolled my eyes then went back inside to Dräk, who was now awake. He gave me a puzzled look and I just smiled at him and climbed back into the sleeping bag.

He wrapped his arms around me and blew kisses into my hair. I felt his breath against my skin and he hardened chest against my back. I was happy with Dräk, so happy I fell asleep smiling. But of course the dreams had to come.

_We were running from hellhound riders. Sival was behind us for once, fighting off the closest rider and his mount. I turned and spared a glance back at him as the hellhound turned to dust. Sival sprinted after us and into the building we were filing into. I watched Bip and Sival barricade the door then we all ran up the stairs. We had gone up at least eleven flights, maybe twelve when we heard shouting and barking from below._

_"I guess they broke the door down!" Dräk said as we hurried up the stairs._

_I burst through a closed door onto the fourteenth floor and noticed that it was completely empty. Like there was no walls or anything except the walls which were nothing but windows on all four sides._

_"There! A fire exit!" Tripper shouted and pointed to an open window on the opposite side of the staircase._

_We started to run across the large room towards the open window and the fire exit. We hadn't even made it half way before we heard a loud sound, like a boom, from down below on the lower floors. We all stopped running and tried to get our balance as the building shook._

_"C'mon! Run y'all!" Sival shouted and pushed us onward._

_We kept running as another loud boom sounded far below. The ceiling started cracking and falling down on us and the floor began to break apart and fall as well. The floor was breaking behind us, and me being in front turned to see the floor was all but destroyed as Sival was running behind us, making sure we all made it. He took a step and the floor began to fall and crumble underneath him. He stepped on pieces of the falling floor, trying to reach the part of the floor that the rest of us stood on, that wasn't crumbling. We all watched him as he jumped from a falling piece trying to reach the edge of the floor. But he had nothing to push against except the crumbled, falling floor tile he was just on. He didn't make it. There was nothing showing in his silver eyes, he looked directly at the girl next to me, as his outstretched hand missed the edge of the secure floor and he fell._

I woke up with a start shouting, "NO!"

"Huh?" Dräk woke up to my shouting. "What is Cathy?" He asked with concern in his tired voice.

I turned to look at him, "Nothing babe, just a dream. That's all" I said.

He frowned, then wrapped his muscular arms arm me in a comforting hug. "It's okay Cathy, I'm here for you." He said as he brushed his hand through my hair.

I smiled and we laid back down to sleep. I was hesitant to fall asleep again, but I slowly drifted off back into the land of dreams.

_I found myself starring at my friends from camp, before all this. I smiled and tears of joy filled my eyes. I ran forward and hugged my best friend. I closed my eyes and let my tears fall freely. I smiled and pulled away from the hug to look at her._

_"See you soon Cathy." She said and then all my friends blew away with the wind._

I woke up to my boyfriend standing in front of me shirtless and holding a tray of food. I bit my lip as I looked over his muscular form. Then shook myself out of those thoughts as he spoke to me.

"I brought you some breakfast." He said.

"Thanks Dräk." I said and smiled up at him.

He set the tray down in my lap and went to put a shirt on.

"Sival sent the centaurs ahead to camp. Only one stuck behind, the one we met the other day; Windhoof. Apparently him and Bip are buds now. Heh. I don't know how Sival and Audrey are gonna travel with us." He said.

"Who's Audrey?" I asked, remembering the other girl that was in my dream.

"Well, apparently she's Sival's "friend". She knew Jackson, Sival's dead friend. They all used to be friends when the gods disappeared. On day Audrey got separated from them, that was the day Jackson died. She found Sival a few weeks later. They decided to part ways after she found out Jackson died. But they both use the safe-houses and see each other once and awhile. She's my sister, I mean her dad is Hephaestus. But she decided she wants to be with Sival again. Traveling with him I mean." Dräk explained.

I nodded, "What about Tripper and his hellhounds?" I asked.

He shrugged, "I think you and I are still gonna be with him on his chariot babe." He answered. "Bip'll be with Windhoof. But like I said, I don't know about Sival and Audrey."

"I saw them laughing last night. They looked happy. It's the happiest I've seen him since we first met him. Do you think they're together?" I asked my boyfriend, while taking a bite of the sausage and egg biscuit he brought me.

He looked up at me than the ceiling, thinking. Then back to me and shrugged. I smiled and shook my head, then leaned in and kissed him on his cheek. He smiled at me and took a bite of his own biscuit. I smiled up at him and he smiled back. For a moment it was just him and I. Alone. It was like we were in our own world, just staring into each others' eyes. Then we heard Sival's voice shouting from outside.

"C'MON! WAKE UP Y"ALL! TIME TA GO!" He called.

"I think you should get dressed babe." Dräk said teasingly.

I giggled and pushed him because I was always the last to get ready. I shook my head and grabbed some clothes.

* * *

**How was that? Huh? Very... Foreshadowing..? Yea, we'll go with that. Heh, don't worry y'all. It was just a dream. Or was it? Dun! Dun! Dunnnn!**

**Anyway, tell me whatcha thought, n wait for the next chaptah! Until then farewell y'all.**

**~ZANE**


	13. Chapter 13-Tripper's POV

**Well I decided to just skip chapters 11&amp;12 because I basically put them in the story already. So we'll continue on chapter 13. Sorry for the long wait. Enjoy.**

* * *

_""C'MON! WAKE UP Y"ALL! TIME TA GO!" Sival called."_

-Tripper

I was strapping up my hellhounds to my chariot. Nynofix kept shaking off his harness. Making me have to pick it back up.

"Come on Nyno. We have to tough it out for another day." I whispered to him and he settled down.

I hooked up his harness as Dräk and Catherine came walking towards me. I frowned seeing them but quickly put on a fake smile and greeted them.

"Hey guys." I said in a happy tone.

"Morning Tripper." Dräk replied.

"You ready to get going. If we wait any longer Sival is going to have a hernia." I said trying to act happy.

Once we got Dräk and Catherine's stuff tied down we were ready to go. I slung my bag onto my shoulders and hopped into my chariot.

_'Right, now all I have to do is to get them to Miles and he'll take care of them.'_ I thought. _'The Order of the Titans will bring these foolish demigods to their extinction!'_

"Hey, y'all ready to go?" Sival asked, walking up to us.

"Yeah, give us the word and we're on our way." I said.

"Alright, our goal is to get to Camp Half-Blood in less than two days now. With the added size of our group due to your chariot and the centaur clan we'll be able to move through more dangerous territory but we're not takin' any unnecessary risks. Got it?" He cut his eyes at me. "Even though our group has multiplied in size we will be able to move faster because centaurs are fast and Tripper's chariot is quick. But if anythin' does happen to y'all, stick close to Deathdraw. He's the leader of the clan. He'll be in charge. Understood?"

I nodded and Dräk replied, "Right."

"Good. I'll be with Audrey, we should meet y'all at the next town we're stopping at. I told both Bip and Deathdraw where the checkpoint is, they'll know where to stop. See y'all there." He said and turned to walk away.

"Where will you two be going? May I ask?" I cut in before he could walk away.

He slightly turned his head to look at me from the corner of his eye. "No, you may not." He looked forward and walked away from us.

I turned my head but kept glaring at Sival's back. "Do either of you know where they're going?" I asked Dräk and Catherine.

Catherine shook her head, "Not a clue."

"Nope." Dräk said, popping the 'p'.

I looked at them suspiciously but let it pass. It'll be easier to complete my mission without him around. I helped Dräk and Catherine up into my chariot and flicked the reins lightly. My eight hellhounds started to walk forward, pulling the chariot slowly. I pulled up beside Bip who was on the back of a centaur.

"So, you know where we're going right?" I asked him.

He looked over at me, smirking mischievously. "Oh yeah." Then he turned to Deathdraw, "Let's go." And we raced down the road out of town.

The only thought on my mind was, _'I must complete my mission.'_

* * *

**That's chapter thirteen y'all. I hope y'all liked it. Sorry it was short but what can ya do? Read and review and all that jazz, ya know. Until next time..**

**~ZANE**


	14. Chapter 14-Catherine's POV

**After much long waiting cause of that silly lil foreshadowing and then that short lil chapter fourteen I threw in as a space filler while I collected my thoughts. I dunno, it's been sometime since there was actual action in this story. So here comes the action (Probably due to the fact I just watched like four action packed movies in a row). Let's lock'n'load baby! Read on!**

* * *

-Caroline's POV

I was clinging to Dräk as we raced through the woods in Tripper's Chariot. Tripper, however, was not at the reins. He was covering Dräk and I as hellhound riders who were firing at us. I looked back to see at least fifty riders behind us. Tripper was standing on the edge of the chariot, holding a shield up to block arrows with one hand, in the other he was held a FN F2000 assault rifle in the other. He was attempting to pick off our pursuers. More than half of the centaur clan was whipped out and Bip was nowhere in sight.

"Guys!" Tripper shouted as gunfire popped off, ricocheted off his shield. "I need you two to jump! Jump and get outta here, they'll follow me and the rest of the centaur clan. You two need to get out of here." He raised his shield to block a few rounds. "Sival would kill me if anything bad happened to you guys. Now, when I say 'jump' you both jump. Got it!?" He shouted.

I nodded furiously.

"Got it." Dräk said.

Tripper threw the shield on his back and snatched the reins from Dräk's hands. He flicked them, sending us spiraling out of control. But Tripper looked happy.

"Jump!" He shouted.

Dräk wrapped his arms around me and he leaped off the chariot. We hit the ground hard. When Dräk's body collided with the ground his arms were flung open, releasing me from his hold. I'm not sure how many times I flipped and rolled or how far from the chariot crash or from Dräk I was. I just remember seeing a blur of green and brown all spinning and whirling around me. I hit the ground; once, twice, three times, four. Before my body lost its momentum and I rolled onto my back. I was looking up, at the sky, through the trees. My vision was still spinning, so I laid there for a moment and let it stop. I turned my head and let my eyes land on a crumpled figure laying in the dirt several feet from me. I blinked a few times and realized that it was my boyfriend: Dräk.

Large, clawed, hairy paws pasted over him, as if he were dead. Tears filled my eyes at the thought of that. He, and I, and Bip had been through so much together.

_'Bip. Oh Bip, where are you?'_ I stayed still and watched as all the riders past over Dräk. Once they had all passed I pulled myself over. Clawing my fingers into the dirt and clutching at the grass to drag my weary body over to him. I reached him and was able to sit up painfully. I grimaced and looked down at him.

_'Please don't be dead. Please, please, please don't be dead!'_ Was all I could think, tears rolled freely down my face and I flung myself onto Dräk and cried into his neck.

I heard a twig snap and a growl. I pulled myself to a sitting position, where I could see the lone rider and his hound maybe twenty yards away. I shook my head as the rider willed his mount slowly forward. I couldn't run, I couldn't even stand. And I refused to leave Dräk here alone, dead or not. I was **not** leaving him!

I watched them get closer.

And closer.

And closer.

And closer, until they were almost on top of me. The hellhound snarled and growled a bit too close to my face. It's breath was terrible. The rider drew his sword out slowly, raising it above his head with one arm. I lowered my head and closed my eyes waiting for the whistle of bronze through air to be my end.

But it never came. Instead I heard a howl, more like a war cry and the sound of clanging metal. I looked up to see Bip, on the back of the centaur Windhoof, fighting off the rider and hellhound. Bip striked downward at the rider with his spear. He forced the blade in all the way through the rider into the hellhound. The demon dog gave a howl of pain but was cut short by Windhoof killing the canine with quick kicks from his front hooves.

Bip practically flew off of Windhoof's back when he saw Dräk down. He rushed over, sliding over the grass on his knees. He put his fingers to Dräk's neck and then his ear to Dräk's chest. Then he opened Dräk's mouth and shot his hand out towards my face.

"Ambrosia, now." Bip commanded.

I searched desperately trying to find it. Tears were still falling and I started to sob. Bip's head whipped to look back at me.

"He's gonna be fine." He grabbed the wrapped up ambrosia, and broke off two pieces. "You should probably take some too." He advised.

I sniffled and nodded. Wiping away tears from my cheeks.

"Windhoof, stand guard would you?" Bip asked the centaur.

"I will stand guard while you heal your friend." Windhoof said and walked a few feet away, scanning the surrounding woods.

I started to look around when I heard coughing and felt shaking. I looked down to see Dräk, coughing slightly. He looked up at me, his eyes barely open. His face was covered with dirt and he had a long gash that zigzagged over his nose. He smiled up at me weakly and I smiled back down at him. I felt his rough hand brush against my cheek. I put my hand to his and felt that it was wet and goo-y (probably blood). But I didn't mind, I was just happy he was alive. A small laugh escaped me as I felt my face get closer to his. I was smiling all way through the short, slow kiss. We pulled away, still smiling at each other.

"Alright, yea that's just great. Smooch it up in front of your best friend huh? Don't I get any love for saving both your butts back there?" Bip asked sarcastically.

Both Dräk and I laughed and we all joined in a big group hug. But when I looked up from the hug I saw it.

The chariot was in ruins. All bent and mashed up metal. The busted chains showed that Tripper's hounds had gotten away. As we got closer I heard a weak whimpering noise. Limping over to the chariot as fast as I could I saw one of Tripper's hellhounds was wrapped up and tangled in the chains. And the worst part was the rod of the chariot was bent and broken off in the rib cage of the dog.

I looked from the pitiful creature to the others then back. And shook my head, trying not to cry again. Tripper was nowhere near the chariot. In fact Tripper was completely missing. He had completely disappeared, along with the other seven of his hellhounds. I rested my hand on the domesticated dog's snout. He looked up at me with big, sad eyes, tears seemed to fill his eyes too. He let a loud, pained whimper and then turned to dust.

Another tear escaped my already red, puffy eyes. I wiped it away and turned to the others. "We have to find Sival." My voice was unwavering and determined to do exactly what I said.

I walked over and helped support Dräk. "Alright, let's go." Dräk said and he and I started limping our way through the woods, Bip and Windhoof behind us.

We were making our way through the woods when barking sounded not too far from our right. I looked up nervously to Dräk, knowing that they'd find us. He looked back down at me with a sad expression.

"I'm sorry this happened to us guys." He said to both Bip and I. "I don't know what happened to the gods, or if we'll ever know. But this might be how things were supposed to end for us." A tear escaped his eye as he looked up.

My gaze followed his to see two hellhounds fighting each other. one had a saddle on it, meaning it was a rider's hound. But the other had a black leather collar one, meaning it was one of Tripper's. We watched as they threw themselves at each other, biting and clawing. Tripper's hound reared on it's back legs and lashed with it's claws, tearing into the other's face. But the other hellhound recovered quickly and dived at Tripper's hound. It bit down hard and ripped away flesh and fur. Golden monster dust flowed like blood from the wound and covered the other hound's maw.

But just as the saddled hellhound was going to bite down again gunfire sounded off. _**Bang! Bang! Bang! **_Tripper ran over to his wounded beast as the other turned to dust. He threw down the rifle as he reached the hellhound, tears were streaming down his face.

"Marve! Marve don't do this to me. Marve please! Don't die on me boy. Please?" He was practically begging the hellhound.

We just watched as Tripper cried into the dying dog. Until it too faded to dust like the other. But he just sat there crying. Bip walked over to him and put his hand on Tripper's shoulder. But Tripper just sat there and cried.

Dräk and I limped over to Tripper. "Tripp, we have to get out of here. Those riders are everywhere. If we don't we'll end up dead just like your hellhounds." Dräk said as kindly as possible.

Tripper nodded over and over again until he stood up and looked Dräk in the eyes. "Alright, let's get moving." He said, tears no longer falling.

He picked up his assault rifle out of the grass and checked the magazine. Then looked up and nodded. And with that we were back to sneaking through the woods.

We walked into a clearing in the woods where an obvious fight had been. There were swords and spears scattered around, shields and guns too. There were dead riders everywhere and monster dust was covering the grass. There was on rider stuck into a tree with a spear through his gut. I turned my head in disgust, but when I turned my head I saw a rider with both his arms lopped off, but he was still alive. His breathing was ragged and he looked like he was on the edge of life.

I knelled down next to him and looked at his face. "What happened here?" I asked him.

He coughed up a little blood, "Ambushed. Not sure how they did it. Only two..." He coughed again and his eyes lolled back and he died.

"Sival and Audrey were here." I said, standing up.

"What? How is it you know?" Tripper asked.

"He told me." I replied, pointing a finger at the dead demigod beside me.

"Uhh, he's dead babe." Dräk said to me.

"He just died." I rolled my eyes at him. "We have to find them."

"She's right." Tripper was surprisingly the first one to agree.

"I'm with them." Bip said.

"I'll follow you to the ends of the earth, Cathy." Dräk said, melting my heart.

"Okay, let get moving. Do you know how to track Tripper?"

"Afraid not. Why?" He asked me.

I cursed in greek, "Because we need someone who can track Sival and Audrey." I answered.

"Oh. Well, no. I can't, I'm sorry." he replied, sadly.

"It's fine." I turned to Bip. "You know where we were suppose to be going. Take us there." I ordered.

Bip looked from me, to Windhoof for a few moments, then finally back to me. I watched them have the silent conversation, waiting impatiently.

"Well?" I asked, annoyed he hadn't told me yet.

"Follow me." He said cautiously. Then we walked past me into the woods, followed by Windhoof.

"Come on guys, get's go." I said, and walked after them.

We had been carefully followed Bip and Windhoof through the woods for awhile and it was now dark. That's when we ran into a problem. Almost fifteen feet ahead of us there was a patrol of hellhound riders. They were all sitting around a fire, laughing and joking about how they wiped "those stupid centaurs" out. I clenched my fists with anger. But I knew we couldn't take them all on at once so I becided not to do anything rash.

"Come on guys, we have to go around." Bip whispered. "Be careful not to step on any sticks or make too much noise, those hellhounds will hear you and warn their riders." He advised us.

We all nodded and slowly started to walk around the camp. And gunfire sounded off. _**Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang!**_ I looked to the camp to see the riders and hellhounds get picked off. Then the gunfire stopped and screaming could be heard from the camp. Shouts and the clattering of metal on metal. Tents burst into flames.

"C'mon! That's all ya got!" Shouted a familiar voice.

"That's Sival!" Dräk shouted and started running towards the camp.

I raced after my boyfriend, Bip sped by my on Windhoof's back. I charged into the camp to see Audrey, killing riders with ease. Daggers were flying through the air, embedding into the bodies of the enemy. Then exploding through a flaming tent Sival came out, silver eyes glowing in the night. He threw a hellhound rider back into the burning tent and climbed on top off a hellhound he aimed his hunting rifle and fired a round into the monster's skull, tuning it to dust. He did a somersault and hopped up in front of me.

"Nice o' ya ta drop by." He said turning to shoot another hellhound who was sneaking up on Audrey. "What 'appened ta the plan?" He shouted back to me as he ran up to a hellhound rider and swung the butt of his rifle into the riders face. Then he stomped on his skull.

I pulled out my patag **(A/N: it's a type of sword. Usually around 86cm, the blade being 66cm. It's 33-40mm in width, that's 1.3-1.6in. It's a single-edged, straight blade. And has one-handed handle, with pommel)** and jumped into the action. I blocked a rider's sword with mine and kneed him in his gut. He doubled over and I brought my blade down on the back of his neck. Pulling my sword away I looked up as a hellhound attacked me. It's larger weight and size forced me to the ground, knocking my patag from my hand. It stood above me growling, showing it's fierce, knife like fangs. Opening it's mouth to tear my head off it was hit off of me. I got up to see my boyfriend on top of the monster, beating it with his mace.

I snatched my patag off the ground and spun around in just enough time to slice a rider's throat who was trying to escape. I spun my blade around, blocking another's sword and jabbed it into his chest. Yanking it out I flicked off the blood and kept fighting.

After about an hour of fighting the rider's were all dead and all the hellhounds were sent back to Tartarus. I stood there, breathing heavily. My patag covered in blood and monster dust. I was about to fall but Dräk caught me. He too was breathing heavily.

He smiled at me, "Hey babe."

"Heh," I smiled back. "Hey." I sighed and stood up.

He kept his arm around me for support. Bip walked towards us, holding his arm where he was obviously bleeding. Windhoof staggered behind him, monster dust trickled down from wounds he had acquired during the fight. Tripper limped forward, his hair was matted down by blood and his hands were covered with both blood and monster dust. Sival and Audrey walked forward, neither of them had any type of wounds whatsoever.

"Aight y'all, new plan." Sival started, "We travel together. Windhoof, I need cha ta try 'n' find ya clan, if any o' 'em are still alive."

Windhoof nodded, and looked down to Bip. "I will return friend." And then he ran in a circle then raced off into the dark woods.

"Okay, now the rest o' y'all'll folla me. We gotta get ta somewhere safe, 'n' soon. The woods are dangerous at night." Sival said seriously.

He looked to Audrey and nodded then they started jogging into the dark night, away from the burning camp. We followed them into the dark trees, leaving the orange light of the fire behind us.

* * *

**It's da linebreak brutha! Wassup!?**

**(A/N: *rolls eyes* He's weird, still.)**

* * *

We had been walking through the woods for hours and it was basically light out. The sun was raising over the trees when we finally got onto a road. Sival was still ahead of us, scouting out the road. Now that we were on a road we had a more direct way to Camp Half-Blood but it was easier for us to get ambushed from the surrounding woods.

"Where is he?" Sival said barely audible.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothin', don't worry 'bout it." He answered.

"Okay.." I said slightly worried.

"C'mon y'all." Sival said and jogged down the road.

We followed him down the road. As we were running loud howls echoed out far behind us. I turned to Sival, he had stopped and looked back. He looked worried.

"Run. Run!" He urged us on, dropping to the back with Audrey.

I looked back and saw nothing. So I questioned why were were running in the first place. The hellhounds could have been miles behind us. But Sival had up running..? I shook my head and kept going.

"Sival, Laistrygonian giants ahead!" Dräk shouted.

I looked and saw them too. There were about twenty of them, all clad in leather and wearing skulls and bones on their bodies. They each had long, barbed spears in their hands and car doors as shields.

"Siivaaal!?" Tripper shouted. "What do we do!?" We had all come to a stop.

The giants were all smiling, showing their sharp teeth. Then a loud engine roared in the distance. The giants turned around and I looked past them to see a chery red, 2015 Stingray Corvette racing down the road towards us. I looked back at Sival remembering what he said earlier. He was just smirking, watching the car get closer

* * *

**Yes, a cliffhanger. Again. Muawhahahaha! I hope y'all liked it. Read n review ya know. Tell me whatcha think. Until next time..**

**~ZANE**


	15. Chapter 15-Audrey's POV

**Hello my faithful readers! I am most, most terribly sorry for this long wait after a very, very insane cliffhanger. But school has gotten very hectic lately. And there has been lots going on. But I have returned with another chapter of my most acclaimed work, Sival Apocalypse! Lol lemme stop. It's not THAT good. But oh well, a guy can dream, right? Lol, welllll I actually like what I've written, n not just because I write it! But whatever, I'm having a good week, had a great weekend too so y'all can't crush my spirits. I don't even care if anyone even reads this. I'm doin' sum that I love to do so screw y'all. Enjoy chapter fifteen.**

* * *

_ "a chery red, 2015 Stingray Corvette racing down the road towards us."_

-Audrey's POV

I watched the beautiful car race speed past the giants and drift in circles around us, smoke rolled off the tires as it pulled to a stop in front of us, facing the Laistrygonian giants. The lead giant, a head taller than the others and clad with more skulls than all the rest, roared at the car. Whoever was driving revved the engine at the giants, drowning out the giant's roar, making it sound pitiful in comparison.

I turned to Sival with a confessed look but he was smirking, looking at the Stingray. I followed his eyes to see the red Corvette fly down the road, head on with the lead giant, who was now running towards the Stingray. They were seconds away when the car seemed to stop and spin around, chopping the legs of the unsuspecting giant, not sure what was happening. The giant flipped over the back of the car and crashed, face first into the asphalt. Whoever was driving then hit the gas, still spinning around the rear tires crushed the giants skull, turning him to dust.

The car stopped spinning, and faced the rest of the giants. They cowered at the car, and the engine revved again and the giants scattered, running away as fast as possible. The driver then slowly steered the Corvette back over to us, rolling the window down as he did.

When it pulled up and I got a good look at the driver, my breath hitched when I saw him. It was an older boy, he looked a year or so older than Sival. He had flawless teeth with perfect, thin lips that were turned up in a proud smirk. He had a strong jawline and sharp cheekbones, and a pointy nose. His nose and cheeks were covered with freckles. He had thin, blonde eyebrows that were above beautiful, baby eyes. He had long, curly, strawberry blonde hair that came out wildly from a black beanie that he wore tight on his head. He had a short, strawberry blonde goatee on his chin.

"Hey Sival." He said, still smirking. My heart melted and I staggered when I heard his voice.

Sival leaned in and they dabbed each other up. "Hey Devon, thanks for the save bro."

"Aye, no problem brutha. I'd offer y'all a ride but..." He leaned past Sival and looked at the rest of us and my breath hitched again when his eyes met mine. "There's too many of ya." He said, turning back to Sival and my breathing returned to normal.

"You okay Audrey?" Catherine whispered in my ear.

I nodded, not wanting her to know that I was having very negative thoughts about this much older boy. Sival turned to look at all of us, smiling. And I got a look at the boy again, he looked back into my eyes and I could feel my cheeks heating up and turned away to look at Sival instead.

"Guys, this is Devon Kingston, son of Apollo." Sival, turned his head to the side and spoke to Devon again. "This is Dräk, son of Hephaestus," He pointed to Dräk, then to me. "This is Audrey, also Hephaestus." Then he pointed to Catherine, "This is Dräk's girl, Catherine, daughter of Nike. That's Bip, son of Hermes." He said and pointed to Bip. "And that's Tripper, son of Nemesis." He said, finishing and dropping his hand back to his side.

Devon nodded, "Nice ta meet y'all. 'Ey, Sival we can talk real quick?" He asked.

Sival turned back to us, thinking for a moment. "Aye, I'll hop in. Roll up the windows. I'll only be a minute y'all." He said to us and walked around and got in the passenger side as the dark, tinted windows rolled up I swear Devon winked at me.

"Wonder what they're talking about." Tripper said.

I shook myself from my fangirling state and snapped at him. "It's none of our business, or else he would've said it front of all of us."

Tripper put his hands up in defense. "Calm down, I'm just wondering. Just saying, if we're all going to travel together, we should trust each other. That means **no **secrets." He countered.

"You know.." Catherine started, "He's right. We don't know much about Sival. And he doesn't tell us much. How are we sure we can trust him?"

"Babe, come on. He saved our lives more than once in the past few days." Dräk said, trying to keep things calm.

But I lost control. "How dare you! Sival is the bravest, most loyal, trustworthy, and experienced demigod I have ever met! You and your friends wouldn't be alive if it wasn't for him! He'd never give you any reason not to trust him, if he keeps something from us than it's because he doesn't want to worry us with it. He's the most prepared out of all of us and he's been on his own for a long time. He's used to this lifestyle and he might be a little broken but he's my best friend and I won't stand her and let you insult him or question his intentions. He offered to help you out, he didn't have to! He could've let all of you die! But he didn't. You should be grateful!"

Everyone was silent until Bip walked over ans stood next to me. "She's right! I don't know about you guys but I'm with Sival. He saved us and offered to help us. You!" He pointed a finger at Tripper. "You knew right where to find us and you led us right into a trap and we almost lost our lives! I'm with Audrey. You two can go with Tripper but we're sticking with Sival." He turned and nodded to me with a stern expression.

Dräk looked from Bip and I to Catherine, then he too walked away from her, their hands broke apart and he tugged away from her grip and stood next to Bip. "I'm sorry babe, but Bip is right. I trust Sival more than him." He nodded to Tripper.

Tripper just smirked at us, "Fine then. I'll go. But I'm taking her with me." I pulled on Catherine's wrist. "Come on Cathy."

She stood still, tears streamed down her face as she looked at Dräk. Then she turned and walked after Tripper. They entangled their fingers as they walked away. I saw tears fall from Dräk's eyes and Bip's eyes got watery. I shook my head as I watched them walk away.

"Where'd Tripper 'n' Catherine go?" Sival's voice called out from behind us.

I turned and shook my head with a sad look in my eyes.

"Oh..." Sival had that broken look in his eyes that I knew too well.

* * *

**Again, I'm sorry for the long wait. School n all that jazz. But how was this chapter? Read'n'review ya know. I wanna know what y'all think. Until next time...**

**~ZANE**


	16. Chapter 16-Sival's POV

**Hello my faithful reader! Still not sure how many people are actually reading this but whatever! I love writing so I don't care. Here's chapter sixteen of Sival Apocalypse. Enjoy!**

* * *

-Sival's POV

I looked from Audrey, to Dräk and Bip. "She just left with him..?" I asked somberly.

Dräk nodded, "Yeah, they walked away holding hands." He said with a tinge of anger in his voice.

I looked in the direction Audrey said they went and sighed sadly. I turned to see Devon getting out of his car, he had a apologetic expression on his face. I just shrugged and turned back to the direction they had left.

The sound of an eagle-like cry from above caught my attention. I looked up and saw nearly two dozen harpies circling overhead. They were dangerous in a flock and I had NO desire to have them attack us.

"Devon! Shoot them!" I shouted.

Devon grabbed his bow from the car. It was simple, yet elegant. It was a re curve bow with a hand guard in front of the handle. Devon notched an arrow and released it as the harpies began to dive down at us. The first harpy, was hit by Devon's arrow right in between the eyes. The harpy burst into golden dust, but more were diving down at us.

I quickly grabbed out my deck of cards, searching through it quickly I found a bow and arrows card. I threw it up and caught the bow and slung the quiver over a shoulder. Devon and I began to shoot the harpies down but they were coming in too fast. A harpy swooped in and her talons caught Bip in his shoulder.

"AGH!" He shouted out in pain as the monster bird tore into his shoulder as more harpies came down and swarmed us.

"Hi-Ya!" A familiar voice shouted out and the sound of hooves against pavement clattered.

The harpies shrieked, flapped their wings wildly attempting to take off and they flew away in a could of feathers. I looked up to see Windhoof, Deathdraw and a few other disheveled and battered centaurs.

"Deathdraw! What 'appened ta y'all?" I asked.

"You may not believe this..." Deathdraw started.

* * *

**Well that was a short chapter but whatever. I hope y'all liked it. Until next time...**

**~ZANE**


	17. Chapter 17-Unknown POV

**Hey y'all, Cliffhanger here. Well y'all know me as Zane but whatever. I'm here with another chapter of Sival Apocalypse. Also I've had a very interesting weekend so... Here I am to update this story. Also I'd like bring to notice my earlier "job application" or rather a "demigod application" from chapter nine. I still am excepting demigods for this story still. So please, do me a favor and "apply" as a demigod, or a centaur, satyr, whatever. I will be needing them for upcoming chapters of this story. It'll be important! But please, ONLY ONE per pen-name. Guests may also apply, if you want.**

**Also I'd like to apologize for the shortness of the chapters. But fear not! This chapter will have wordiness to it. This will be a very fun chapter. The first Unknown POV for this story. Muawhahaha! #EVILLAUGHTER! *Serious face* Back to business. Here's chapter seventeen of Sival Apocalypse. Enjoy.**

* * *

-Unknown POV

Silence... That's all there was, silence. Bodies of dead strewn across the dry, dead grass. Golden monster dust covers the ground like fresh fallen snow. Crows, that had already descended upon the bodies, scattered as I walked along. Swords and spears lay covering the clearing. Shields and bodies were filled with arrows. Smoked rolled off the charred remains of tents and what looked like burnt bodies. Blood splattered the ground, bodies, shields, and weapons. There in the middle of the clearing was the altar for sacrifices to the gods, knocked over, the ashes scattered all over the dirt. Tables flipped over, food thrown and smashed into the dirt.

The sound of grass crunching behind me reached my ears. I spun around, drawing my katana off my back to deflect a strike from who was trying to sneak up on me. I got a good look at him. He had short, orange hair but on the left side of his head it clung and stuck to his head with what looked like blood. He had bloodshot, baby blue eyes and a faded scar across his face. Dried blood caked the left f his forehead and down the left of his face. His armor was rent and battered, covered with blood and golden dust alike. His arms had various scabbed over wounds and monster dust coating from his hands to his elbows. He had fingerless gloves with the spartan shield symbol on them. In each hand he held single bladed axes.

His breathing was erratic and uneven. He glared at me with a crazed look in his eyes. "ARGH!" He shouted.

I tilted my head to the right with a confused look as he swung one of his axes at me. I parried his wild swing with a simple block, then slid the blade of my katana down the shaft of his ax and hit the flat of the blade against his knuckles.

"Agh!" He shouted and dropped the first ax.

I flicked my wrist and knocked the second ax out of his other hand with my katana. And in a quick, upward arc the tip of my katana was under his chin. He raised his hands and put them on his head. I pulled the blade away from his neck, walked around him and kicked the back of his legs so he fell to his knees. Then came back around to face him.

"Who are you?" I asked, pointing my katana down at him.

"I could ask you the same question." He spat towards the ground near me.

I raised an eyebrow, "Cara Lexington, bringer of hope, daughter of Spes."

"Cameron Kass, son of Ares." He snared.

I pulled away my katana and sheathed it on my back. I extended him a hand and helped him up. He took my hand and pulled himself up, grunting in pain.

"What happened here?" I asked him, sadness in my voice.

"Horde of monsters attacked. Too many of them to be find us on accident. Something must've brought them here." He explained.

"Or someone." I added.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

I shook my head. "The reason the gods disappeared. I don't have all the answers but there's _someone_ back at my camp who'll be able to speak to you. _He'll_ be able to explain everything, he'll probably want to know your story though. But before I can take you we should clean you up and tend to your wounds."

Cameron nodded, "You have a camp nearby?"

I shook my head again. "Not exactly. But it's got plenty of demigods there, satyrs, and centaurs too. Some cyclops on our side. There's food and water, not to mention enough weapons for a small army. There's some Ares kids there so you'll have some siblings." I explained as he took off his armor to reveal his battered body.

Even though he was in bad shape he was _definitely_ in shape. He had a nice six pack, firm and toned. He had a perfect v-line too. His skin was pale and covered with freckles. He had broad, muscular shoulders, and a large biceps and triceps. I wiped him down with a wet rag, cleaning off the dried blood and monster dust that was caked on his arms. I applied a suave on the cuts on his arms and wrapped a bandage around it with gauze to each wound. Then handed him a canteen of Nectar and Heresy bar looking piece of Ambrosia.

"Don't take too much of that. I don't want you to burst into flames." I joked.

He chuckled, "Heh, you got it."

I wrapped ice-packs to the front and back of his left shoulder to ease the sore muscle. Then I started to clean his face with the rag. I took a canteen of water and poured it on his head to clean the blood and golden dust out of his hair. I scrubbed the rest of the blood from his face and rung the rag out.

I swiped a hand across my brow. "Leave your armor, it's useless now and will only slow us down."

"Right." He nodded.

"Take anything you can salvage from the wreckage and we'll get moving. But before I take you to my camp I have three questions to ask you."

"Alright...?" He looked confused.

"How many monsters have you killed?"

He looked up in the air, obviously thinking. "Shoot, lost count. Over forty."

I nodded and asked the second question. "How many people have you killed?"

He hung his head then looked me in the eyes and answered, "One."

"Why?" I asked the final question.

Sadness crept into his eyes, "Because she asked me to." **(A/N: #WalkingDead, that's from The Walking Dead just so y'all know)**

* * *

**So... What do y'all think? I know. I know. Really random BUT I know what I'm doing. I know the backstory behind this chapter and y'all will so. But don't forget the demigod application. Here's the application.**

**-Demigod Application**

**Name**

**Age**

**Appearance**

**Godly parent(s)**

**Other parent(s)**

**Weapon(s)**

**Likes**

**Dislikes**

**And any other tidbits you think would be helpful or useful**

**Review and tell me what y'all thought of this one. Until next time...**

**~ZANE**


	18. Chapter 18-Cara's POV

**So, how'd y'all like the last chapter? Intriguing huh? I know. But anyway, this chapter will skip a lil bit from chapter sixteen. I am put in a flashback so y'all know what happened, but it won't be now, in ****_this_**** chapter. But maybe in one of the upcoming ones. I hope y'all enjoy this story because I sure do. This chapter should explain lots of questions that I left y'all with last chapter but should make you wonder how it developed. Which is why I'm probably going to put in a flashback in a future chapter.**

**Also, I NEED demigods for the next couple chapters y'all. So please, PLEASE just fill out the lil application and send it as a review or a private message, whichever. But there's going to be ALOT of demigods coming up in these next few chapters. But until next chapter.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

-Cara's POV

Cameron and I had been traveling for a few hours and he was already having pains again.

"Cara, can we stop for a minute?" He asked.

I shook my head looking back at him. "Can't, we're almost to the portal."

He stopped in his tracks, "Portal..?" He asked perplexed.

I turned around and lowered my voice to a whisper. "Yes, portal. No shush, don't need monsters to know about it."

He nodded so I turned around and kept walking. We were near the portal when the one and only Kampê crash to the ground then rise above us. Kampê had a human head, with snakes for hair, like Medusa. Her half human body, like a centaur, but with reptilian skin and a dragon half, with gigantic claws. Her dragon half had black with white stripes down her back. She had huge dark reptilian wings, a huge venom-dripping scorpion tail (probably extremely venomous), and at the point where her halves meet, her skin bubbles and morphs, occasionally producing ferocious mutated animal heads that constantly change shape (bear, boar, wombat, tiger, crocodile, wolf, etc.) like a gruesome, monstrous belt. Hundreds of violent darting vipers are sprouted from her legs. Her eyelids blink sideways, like a reptile's.

She truly was a frightening sight. Shivers were sent down my through my entire body. But I steeled my nerve and drew my katana of my back. The elegant blade gleamed in the sunlight. I gripped the green ribbon wrapped handle tightly. I pointed the blade at her and glared at her. She looked down at me and laughed.

"You pathetic child, you will die. Trying to fight me will end with your death. I just want to question you godling." Her voice was cold and cruel.

"I may only be a demigod but you'll see how powerful I really am." I stated firmly.

She laughed again, a cold, blood curtailing laugh. "Daughter of Spes! You are nothing compared to me, but so be it!" She whipped her scorpion tail around at me and I barely jumped out of the way.

Her tail shattered a wall of the building we were near. The wall burst into dust and ruble, showering me with pebble sized rock chunks. I rolled up to my feet then spun around in just enough time to block her tail this time. She growled at me and pulls out her whip all coiled up, she flicked it out and it caught fire. My eyes widened as the fire spread over the whip. She cackled at my reaction.

"Your death will not be soon. I have to keep you alive long enough to interrogate you." She threatened.

Then she shrieked out as an ax embedded in her shoulder. Golden monster dust gushed out like blood as she ripped the ax from her shoulder and threw it into the dirt. She glared at me.

"How did you do that?" She demanded furiously.

"She didn't!" Kampê turned around to see Cameron standing there, holding his other ax in his right hand.

He tapped the Spartan symbol on his glove and a large Spartan shield materialized on the back oh his hand.

"War spawn!" She shouted and charged him.

Her flaming whip crashed against his shield as she twirled her scorpion tail towards him. He whirled his ax to block the scorpion tail and severed the stinger from the rest of the tail. She whooped in pain as the now useless stinger fell to the ground, withering away to a pathetic husk of what it use to be. As she was wailing Cameron dived at her, shield in front, she toppled over. Her whip tumbled to the ground, the fire extinguished. I ran forward, scoping up the whip.

"Come on!" I shouted, yanking Cameron's arm.

We ran through a doorway and I cried out, "επιτρέπουν πύλη!" And we reeled around, spinning and spiraling, hurtling through a splashy, vivid tunnel.

_Pshew!_

We collided with the ground.

"Oof!" Cameron exclaimed, landing on his back. "Well that was-Uhh, Cara..?"

"Yea?"

"Where are we?" He asked.

"You," A male voice called out. "Are in Camp Half-Blood." I looked up to see a auburn haired, silver eyed boy, sitting on a long, holding a hunting knife, the blade was as silver as his eyes. "Welcome back Cara."

I stood up, "Thanks Sival."

* * *

**Well, that was a lil short but I had to end with a cliffhanger AND I wanted to put that portal scene in there. The portals are VERY important so get used to them. But anyway, tell me what y'all thought of this one in the reviews. And until next time...**

**~ZANE**


	19. Chapter 19-Sival's POV

**Hey y'all, how's it goin'? Cliffhanger here with chapter nineteen. But anyway I'm here to update my longest story: Sival Apocalypse. I think that's it's coming along very nicely but I should really update Son of Time sometime soon because it actually plays an important part in ****_this_**** story. Yea, crazy huh? I know right. But as I write Son of Time things in this story will slowly make sense. Yea, it's basically kinda like a timeline thing, or a series..? I'm not sure but Son of Time takes place before this one. And it ****_will_**** explain quite allot of information that I won't cover or explain in this story. So if you do read this story you should read Son of Time too. But it's up to y'all.**

**But without further ado chapter nineteen. Enjoy.**

* * *

_""You," A male voice called out. "Are in Camp Half-Blood." I looked up to see a auburn haired, silver eyed boy, sitting on a long, holding a hunting knife, the blade was as silver as his eyes. "Welcome back Cara.""_

-Sival's POV

"Thanks Sival." Cara groaned, standing up.

I grabbed her failing are as she struggled for balance. I steadied her and let her arm go. She smiled brushing her hair behind her ear. I smirked back at her but a groan interrupted our silent moment. I looked down to see a battered redhead boy struggling to get up. He had tired, baby blue eyes and freckles covering his pale skin. He had a faded, crooked scar. Plus a large bandaged gash on the left of his forehead. I bent over and helped him up. He was slightly taller than me. He had on a leather jacket on over a red t-shirt. He had black jeans on and black combat boots.

"Thanks man." He said, still gripping my hand he shook it. "I'm Cameron Kass, son of Ares."

"Sival." Was all I responded.

He looked slightly confused at why I didn't tell him my godly parent, but seemed to disregard it quickly.

"So, this is what's left of Camp Half-Blood huh?" He asked. "It fared better than I thought."

"Well, it was in much worse shape." I said.

"He's right," Cara interjected. "every since Sival arrived we've been fixing it up. We've been fortifying our defenses and building up our supplies. Both Roman and Greek demigods reside here now, as it's the closest demigod area that's close to Olympus, that can hold all of us. We have safe-houses spread out through the country. Most have portals in them, thanks to Sival and Conner Hartbank, son of Hecate. Like I explained to you earlier back at your village/clan area; there's all kinds of demigods here, there's pegasi, unicorns, satyrs, some cyclopes too. Not to mention that we have food, water, supplies, and weapons. We're training less experienced demigods who were lucky to survive this long. Sival'll talk to you now." She turned to me n put her hand on my shoulder. "I'll report to you after you're done talking to Cameron."

I nodded and smiled down at her. She was just over five feet tall (5"1'). He had long, wavy black hair and beautiful azure blue eyes. She had a flawless face and perfect pink lips that were turned up in a cute, half smile. She had on camo leggings and boots. And a leather jacket over a gray shirt. She was really beautiful but we had priorities to keep this camp fortified and running properly, so I had no time to ask her out on a date. She was funny, smart, and very skilled with her katana. She always gave off that feeling of hope no matter where she was and she would always encourage the other demigods. I would take on the chimera bare handed to get some time alone with her.

I turned to Cameron, pushing those thoughts to the back of my mind for now. "Aight, come with me Cameron." I walked him over to a large tent and held the flap open for him. There was a small rectangle table with one chair on each side of the table with a folder on it. He walked in and I gestured for him to sit in one of the chairs around the table. "Wait here please. Don't touch anything." I told him then exited the tent to find Conner Hartbank.

I walked to the pavilion is framed in Greek columns on a hill that overlooks the sea. There are no walls or roof that cover the mess hall. Torches blaze from the columns and a central fire burning inside a bronze brazier the size of a bathtub. Sitting at one of the tables was tall, blond boy talking to the other demigods.

"Conner." I called out. He turned and looked at me then turned to the others, nodding to the others he stood up and walked over to me.

He was a couple inches taller than I was, with dirty blond hair and rusty gold eyes, which even had the texture of the rusty metal in his irises. He had large diamond earrings in each ear and a scar under his left eyes and a long upward scar on the left of his jaw, which looked like a chip in his skin. He has a sharp jawline and pointy chin, with a scar over his lips too. He had lean, muscular arms that were cover with tattoos, but he had scars that criss-crossed cutting and breaking up the tattoos. He had on a lion skin vest over a white tank top. With the low collar of the tank top you could see the scars that ran down from his collarbone to his pectorals. He had a belt with a large, flashy belt buckle which had his mother, Hecate's, symbol on it. The belt held up his worn blue jeans with shin guards on and cleated combat boots.

"What's up man?" He asked.

"New demigod." I answered.

"Ahh, gotcha. Let's do it." He said, understanding my short word response.

"C'mon." I said and we walked over to the tent where Cameron was waiting for us.

I lifted up the flap and Conner ducked in and I followed. Cameron was sitting at the table looking through some pictures that were laying on the table in an open folder. He closed it quickly and looked up at us.

"Sorry. I.. Got curious." He admitted.

I shook my head, "It's fine. See anythin' o' interest?"

"Uhh, yea actually I did." He opened the folder again and pulled out a photo of the valley Audrey had shown me earlier this Spring. **(A/N: Check chapter nine-Audrey's POV)** "This picture shows an army of monsters and demigods both. How'd you get it?"

"One o' our operatives took it while on a recon mission." I walked over to the filing cabinet in the corner of the tent. "She," I opened the top drawer and pulled out another folder. "Took several, before returnin' back ta camp." I placed the folder on the table.

I looked at Conner out of the corner of my eye. He was standing there watching the whole scene. Cameron must have noticed the silence and looked over to Conner and tilted his head.

"Who's this?" He asked.

"This is Conner Hartbank, son of Hecate."

"Oh, the portal maker. Nice to meet you." Cameron said.

"Likewise son of Ares." Conner said.

"So.. What do you need to talk to me about?" Cameron asked.

"Actually, Conner is gonna "interrogate" so ta speak." I answered.

"Umm, why?" Cameron asked, slightly worried.

"Don't worry, it's just the usual few questions and a few other things before we can allow you to properly enter camp." Conner explained.

"Aight, Conner Imma leave this to you, I've gotta get Cara's report. We'll match their stories once y'all are done 'ere."

"Aight bro, have fun." Conner winked at me.

I cut my eyes at him then walked out of the tent, right into Cara. I grabbed her and steadied her from falling but I had lost my balance and fell, pulling her down on top of me.

"Oof!" I exclaimed and looked up to see a mess of black hair in my face. She leaned back and brushed her hair out of her face. Then she blushed realizing what position we were in. She stood up and helped me up. She smiled up at me and I smirked back to her.

I shook my head remembering I had to talk to her. "Cara, I.. Umm I need your report."

"Oh.." She looked slightly disappointed. "Right."

"C'mon, let's get somethin' ta eat 'n' you can gimme your report." I suggested.

Her eyes lit up when I mentioned this. "O..Okay.." She said hesitantly.

"C'mon." I said and offered her my hand and led her to the dining pavilion.

* * *

**Well, what'd y'all think o' this one? Review n let me know. Until next time...**

**~ZANE**


	20. Chapter 20-Conner's POV

**Aight, well it's been awhile since the last chapter of this story. And I ****_do _****have a reason why. See I'm working up a scheme and if you've been reading Son of Time you might have started to figure out what it is. If not, y'all should really check it out. But anyway I also posted a new story not to long ago, if y'all haven't read it go check it out.**

**Also, y'all probably noticed I recently switched characters and settings in this story. And like I said there will be a flashback later, once again not this chapter. But y'all probably noticed in chapter 17 there was a change of characters and setting. I will be using those character's POVs from now on until I switch back. Of course Sival's POV will still be used, as he is the main character. Now, enjoy.**

* * *

-Conner's POV

Sival left the tent and I turned to the redheaded son of Ares. I walked over to the table and sat in the chair across from him. And rested my elbows on the table.

"So, what's your name?" I asked.

"I'm Cameron, Cameron Kass." He answered bluntly.

I nodded, "I assume Cara already asked you the three questions and you passed, or else she wouldn't have brought you here." He nodded and I continued. "You were told you were brought here for your own safety, but we are building up our forces. The enemy has recruited more and more demigods, and with the gods' disappearance more monsters are pouring out of Tartarus more frequently. You were brought here to increase not only your chances of survival but every other demigod who is here's chances as well." I said, making sure he knew exactly what was going on.

He nodded again, and once again I continued. "We aren't a large enough force to battle our enemies in head to head warfare. We are forced to guerrilla warfare, which has proved to be more effective against them. But whoever leads them has been scouring the country for surviving demigods and either recruiting them or killing them depending on if they resist. We have informants all over the country, stationed at safe-houses. They're one of the most important units of our military."

"Military? What exactly are you guys doing here?" He interrupted.

I looked him in his eyes, "What are we doing here?" I asked, "What are you doing here? What circumstances brought you to this camp?"

He sighed, "I was with a few other Ares kids and some Mars kids, we had made a small village like campsite that we had been staying at for the past few months. We had just sat down for dinner when a horde attacked. They all rode on the backs of hellhounds, none of us were ready for them but being children of the war god we fought back and actually put up a good fight. But as our numbers started to dwindle it seemed like more and more monsters kept pouring into our camp. I fought back as hard as I could. Killing probably fifteen or so of the monsters before I was hit in the side of my head." He pointed to the left of his forehead. "I blacked out, they must've thought I was dead because they left me there." He finished.

I nodded, "Hold still." I told him.

"Umm why..?"

I closed my eyes and concentrated, there was no unusual magic around him or any trace of enemy magical items or spells. I opened my eyes and nodded to him.

"They didn't leave any sort of tracer on you and you don't seem to have any enemy magic on you at all. That's good news. Now I'm gonna take you to get a shower and to the medical wing so that they can properly treat your injuries, they'll take you to the dining pavilion. I have to go to the portal to make sure everything is running smoothly and to get all of the informants' reports but I'll meet you at dinner, you'll sit at the head table with Sival, myself and a few other camp leaders. We'll then take you to the campfire and introduce you to the rest of the camp. There you'll choose what function you want to join, usually demigods choose their function based on who their godly parent is. Most of the other Ares and Mars kids are battle trainers and combat experts who teach other demigods how to use weapons and hand-to-hand combat too. Just letting you know." I explained.

"I'll take you to Eric, he's in charge of the hospitality function. He'll explain everything else to you, show you around and he'll be your guide for the rest of the day until you decided on a function at tonight's campfire. Come on, I'll take you to him."

I guided Cameron out of the tent and to the Big House. It was in very good condition, but the Hephaestus and Vulcan kids had been working on it for the past few months. Standing on the deck, leaning against the railing, talking to a few other demigods was Eric.

Eric was a son of Demeter, he had hair the color of dirt and his eyes were the color of green grass, with a thin brown ring on the edge of his iris. He wasn't a warrior nor did he have the build to be one. But he was an extremely kind boy, at the age of twelve. He and his boyfriend **(A/N: Yes, Eric is gay. Deal with it!)** were in charge of the hospitality function.

"Eric!" I called out to him and he turned around.

"Hmm? Oh hi Conner. Who's this?" He asked referring to Cameron.

"Cameron Kass, son of Ares. He's new, just passed inspection. Will you show him around while I go check on the portal?"

Eric's face lit up when I said Cameron was new. "I'd be happy to! I love new faces. You go take care of your portal, me and my assistants will take care of him."

"Alright, he needs a shower and get him to the medical wing to take care of those wounds he's got. He'll be sitting at the head table with me for dinner." I added.

Eric nodded furiously, "Yes, yes, yes. I'll take care of it. Go Conner, I have everything under control." Eric said and I went to the portal.

* * *

**That's chapter 20. Tell me what y'all thought. Until next time...**

**~ZANE**


	21. Chapter 21-Sival's POV

**I'm so sorry for the short hiatus y'all. But I'm back for now. So I'm here with the twenty first chapter of Sival Apocalypse! Can y'all believe it? Over 20 chapters! I couldn't be more proud of this fanfic. So now without further ado, enjoy.**

* * *

-Sival's POV

Cara and I had just sat down at the pavilion and had gotten our lunch. We got a bunch of grilled cheese sandwiches and a bowl of tomato soup. I picked a grilled cheese up and dipped in the tomato soup and took a bite. I swallowed my bite before I addressed her.

"What's your report Cara?"

She finished chewing and swallowed then took a sip of water. "Cameron's campsite was completely destroyed. Everyone but him was dead. Everything was burned to the ground. One our way back we ran into Kampê." At the mention of the former jailer of Tartarus my eyes widened. "She easily was able to best me but Cameron attacked her while her attention was on me. That gave us enough time to escape through the portal."

"Did she see y'all use the portal?" I asked.

She shook her head,"I don't think she did, but I can't be sure. I had to get Cameron out of there as fast as I could. Even if she did, it sealed behind us. She won't know how to use it."

It was my turned to shake my head, "We 'ave to be sure. I'll accompany you back through that portal after the campfire tonight. We 'ave to close that portal 'n' create a new one nearby but out o' the vicinity of the original." I explained. "I'm not takin' any chances o' monsters gettin' in this camp a second time." I took another bite from my sandwich.

Cara swallowed another bite and looked at me shocked. "You-you're the head of the camp and leader of the our military, not to mention you're-"

"-Very capable of handlin' myself Cara. I'll be your backup, we 'ave to make sure Kampê didn't find the portal y'all used. Because if she did we 'ave to cut it off as soon as possible."

Cara nodded, "So we're going later tonight?" She asked.

"Monsters are more active at night Cara. If she did find the portal, they're most likely going to try to get it to work at night while we all sleep. You and I will go back through the portal and investigate the area." I stood up and wiped crumbs from around my mouth. "Is that understood." I adapted my leadership attitude again.

She frowned slightly and I walked around the table and extended a hand. She took my hand and stood, I wrapped her up in a tight hug. I felt her arms slowly wrap around me as she embraced me too. I smiled into her hair and blow an almost nonexistent kiss into her hair. We remained like that for a moment before someone started calling me.

"Sival! Sivaaallll!" I broke Cara's embrace and looked up to see Conner running towards me. His face was filled with sadness. Cara stood to my die as Conner reached us.

He stopped to catch his breath before he spoke, "Bip and Windhoof are back." He looked down at the ground.

I lit up with excitement, "Really? Where?" I asked.

He shook his head, "They're at the medical wing. Bip's hurt bad." Only then did I see the look in his eyes.

I pushed Conner out of the way and raced towards the medical wing. I pushed other demigods and satyrs out of the way as I raced towards. I practically exploded into the medical wing. There were quite a few demigods in there but I walked on to the cot where Windhoof was kneeling. I put a hand on Windhoof's shoulder. He looked up at me then down to Bip. Bip was laying on the the cot, he had bludgeon wounds covering his body, his hair was matted by his blood. He smiled weakly up at me. "Hey Sival.." He croaked.

I cracked a pained smiled, happy he was alive. "Heh, 'ey Bip." I shook my head at how he was always able to crack a smile. "What 'appened ta y'all?" I asked Windhoof.

He shook his head sadly, "We found a small group of demigods, they were in trouble, monsters were attacking them. We saved them, but we didn't know that it was a trap. We were ambushed and the very demigods we helped turned on us." Windhoof explained.

"It was Tripper..." Bip said, grimacing.

I felt my blood start to boil, I clenched my fists and squared my jaw out. My eyes narrowed into a perfect image of hatred and anger. Windhoof got skiddish and shifted his body weight away from me.

"Imma kill 'im." I growled, standing to leave when Bip grabbed my arm.

"There's more..." He said with a sad look. "Dräk was with him..." I froze when Bip said that. Dräk had abandoned us a few days after Catherine left with Tripper. We had no idea where he went or what happened yo him, until today.

"Stay 'ere, rest up, let 'em tend to your wounds. Imma go huntin'. Windhoof come with me." Windhoof stood and followed me out of the medical wing. "Which sector were y'all in?"

He ran a finger through his hair, trying to remember. "We were in sector twenty-eight. Why?"

"Go back in there 'n' keep 'im company. I've got lots o' things ta do." I turned on my heel and walked away from the medical wing towards the Big House. Conner was waiting there waiting for me. I walked up the steps and across the deck, ignoring him and walked right to the door. Conner pushed off the railing and walked after me.

"So, what's the plan?" He asked as we walked down the hallway.

"Imm a find 'em."

"Them?" Conner asked.

"Dräk was there too." I informed him, walking through a doorway into a weapons room.

Conner nodded, "What are you gonna do once you find them?"

I grabbed an AK-47 off the rack on the wall and handed it to Conner. Then walked over to a keypad in the wall and punched in the password and the wall next to the keypad separated from the rest of the room by swiveling open to reveal a smaller, almost empty room. There was only one light in the dark room and it only shone on a small box. I walked into the dark room and opened the carved wooden box. Inside the box was my magic deck of cards and a ballpoint pen. I grabbed the deck and put it in my vest pocket and took the pen and slipped it into my pocket without Conner seeing. Then I turned to him.

"Imma kill 'em."

* * *

**Lemme know what y'all think. Until next time...**

**~ZANE**


	22. Chapter 22-Cara's POV

**Hey y'all I'm back with another chapter of SA. I know it's been awhile and I left off on an epic cliffhanger, as usual but whatever. Annnnnd school is about to start up for me again.. Yay! -_- No, not really, though I did enjoy my break. But school is necessary, I have to get an education as do all y'all.**

**Now about last chapter: Yes, Sival did have a ballpoint pen along with his deck of cards. Is it Riptide? I can't tell you that, but if you read you might find out. So yea, enjoy.**

* * *

-Cara's POV

I was waiting on the deck when Sival and Conner came storming out of the Big House. They were both packed and had armed like they were going somewhere. Which wasn't surprising from the stories I've heard about Sival and Bip's friendship. Sival saved Bip's life and they've been together ever since, they came to camp together with Devon. They were the main reason the camp became more organized. Bip and Sival are also two of the leaders of the camp.

"Sival," Conner's voice snapped me out of my thoughts as he called for Sival. "Don't you think that this is an overreaction?" Conner shouted at Sival as he stormed to the portal gate.

"No," Sival turned to face Conner. "It's not! I'm going to make them both pay! How do you think Bip got all those bludgeon wounds? Those are identical to..." He trailed off when he noticed that he had an audience. Several demigods had gathered at the sound of their argument.

"Go back to your own business." Sival ordered, the demigods soon dispersed but I turned and leaned on the rail, looking at them. Sival turned to me, "Cara, could you please-"

"No." I cut him off. "I'm going with you guys." I told him.

"No, Cara you can't-" Conner argued back.

"I'm the best scout in the camp and I've mapped more than half the sectors and I've explored every city and town in these sectors." I turned to from Conner to Sival. "Neither of you two have left the camp in awhile Sival and I go out everyday and map more sectors. I'm going with you." I commanded.

Sival sighed and turned to Conner. "Aight, Conner, she come's with us." He turned back to me, "Pack a bag with food and supplies. Bring your katana. You have ten minutes to get your stuff together, meet us at the portal gate."

I nodded, "Right." And ran off to get a bag packed. I ran into the scouts cabin and grabbed my bag which was technically packed for tomorrow's run but I'd be going out early. I put my arms through the bag's straps and grabbed my katana, and took a knee and offered a quick prayer to my mother Enyo, even though she couldn't hear me due to the gods' disappearance, but doing it lighted my spirits and made me feel better. I ran out of the cabin to meet Sival and Conner waiting for me at portal gate.

The portal gate was stones stacked to form an archway at the top. It looked like a random doorway in the middle of a field. Each stone had carvings in it of magical seal so that the portal would work.

"What took you so long?" Sival said jokingly. "C'mon, let's go y'all." He said.

He stepped to the portal, "τομέας είκοσι τρία" Meaning section/sector twenty-three. He stepped through the gate and Conner and I followed him. We reeled around, spinning and spiraling, hurtling through a splashy, vivid tunnel.

_Pshew!_

We all stumbled out of the twenty third sector's portal into a setting sunset lit town. Which would have been a nice sight except for the fact that we just transported right into a hellhound riders's camp. They all turned to look at us at the same time.

"Uh oh..." Conner whispered.

"Well well well, Sival, it's certainly nice to see you again. It's been awhile." A brawny, light brown haired boy stood and walked towards us.

"Dräk." Sival growled.

I thought I saw Dräk wink at Sival before preceding to punch Sival in the gut. Sival bent double, clutching his stomach as Dräk took a few steps away. I knelt down to speak with Sival.

"Did he wink at you?" I asked in a hushed tone.

"I don't care." He rose, holding a hand to his stomach still. "Imma kill you for what you did to Bip, Dräk." He spat Dräk's name out like it was poisoned food.

Dräk laughed, "Poor Bip thought our old friendship would save him. I hope he's not too hurt." He joked.

Sival reached in his vest pocked and pulled out two playing card. I tilted my head to the side in confusion. He tossed them into the air and everyone watched as they morphed into a sword and shield. Sival caught them in his hands and lowered himself into a fighting crouch. Dräk extended his hand and another rider brought him a heavy looking mace. He hefted it with one hand and spun it around then threw himself at Sival.

* * *

**I know it was kinda short but epic fight scene next chapter so yay! Imma try to get done before school starts back up but if not I'll try to finish sometime next weekend. Until next time...**

**~ZANE**


	23. Chapter 23-Sival's POV

**Hey y'all. It has been awhile hasn't it. School is getting in the way of updating and the holidays I was all over the place. But I'm back with another chapter of Sival Apocalypse. Enjoy.**

* * *

-Sival's POV

Dräk threw himself at me, swinging his mace wildly at my head. I ducked under and jabbed the edge of my shield into his ribs. He lost balance from his missed swing, doubled with my strike to his side he staggered back, clutching his side where my shield hit. He growled at me, gripping his mace tighter I smiled at him and threw my shield at him, then charged forward. He knocked the shield to the side with his mace but wasn't expected me coming at him.

I slammed my body into his and sent us both to the ground. Kicking up I lept back to my feet. He tried to push himself up but I kicked him back down. I pointed my sword at him and my extended my hand and my shield flew back to my hand. Just as I grabbed it, an arrow pierced me in the thigh. I grimaced and turned to the archer, who immediately dropped his bow and drew his sword. He charged me, shouting, I quickly broke the arrow head off with my shield and took a knee, bringing my shield up just quick enough to block his sword. I pushed up off the ground, forcing him back. And I brought my sword around to his midriff, cleaving into his belly. I whipped my sword from his gut and his body fell face first to the busted asphalt.

"Sival look out!" Cara shouted.

I turned in enough time to dodge Dräk's mace, which would have been brought down on my head. I swiped my sword in an upward arc, grazing his arm. I took a step back, shifting my body weight and pitched my shield into Dräk's face. He flew back to the ground, unconscious.

"Well done Sival." A voice called out. A familiar voice which caused my anger to swell.

"Tripper." I spat out without turning to look at him.

I heard the sound of a cocking gun, whirling around as a gunshot sound echoed I blocked the bullet flying at me with my sword. Tripper looked at me with astonishment.

"You've gotten faster..." He trailed off and pointed his gun at Cara and Conner.

I smirked, "Try it." I taunted him.

He tilted his head, "Fine." As he fired off three rounds Conner stepped in front of Cara, turning his back to Tripper. The bullets hit his vest and flew to the ground crumpled. He spun, firing his AK-47, I saw Tripper grab his stomach as Conner fired his AK.

"Kill them!" He ordered as he tottered into another rider, who supported him.

"Get outta here!" I shouted at Cara and Conner.

"No, we're not leaving you!" Cara drew her katana.

I smiled at her as she ran at the riders. I spun my sword and shield, turning them back into cards. I exchanged them for another card, tossing it into the air it converted into a pair of knucklebusters. I ran towards Tripper, who was using a spear to stand. I stood in front of him, his eyes darted from my face, to my fists, and back again.

"Now Sival, you wouldn't hit a wounded man, would you?" He asked.

I glared at him, only a few feet away from him. "Yes." My knuckles connected with his jaw, making a crunching sound as he fell to he ground, clutching his now broken jaw. I stood over him as he tried to plead for mercy.

"Plluurrr Serrvvver? Duurn't keerr meerrre."

I slid my knucklebusters off and they turned back into the card. I tucked it away with the rest and pulled out another, which morphed into a spatha. I raised it above my head and plunged my weapon into his chest.

I looked down at him, "Son of Nemesis, finally getting justice. Heh ironic, isn't it?" I drew the spatha from his chest and it turned back into the playing card, which I slipped back into the deck in my vest pocket. I turned around only to be hit in my gut. I bent double and staggered back.I looked up to see Dräk standing there, an angry look on his face, and mace held tightly in hand. I stood up and but wavered slightly because of the arrow wound in my thigh. Dräk must have noticed this as he directed his mace swing at my wounded leg. I wasn't fast enough to dodge this strike and his mace crippled my leg. I crashed to the ground, my leg felt broken.

Dräk now stood over me smirking. "It was nice to see you again Sival." He winked again and dropped a small ball of something wrapped in paper onto my chest.

I grabbed the ball and unwrapped it, inside was ambrosia which I ate quickly and then looked at the crumpled piece of paper. It had a few scribbled lines of writing written on it.

_"I'm sorry for this Sival, but it needs to look convincing. Bip knows. Meet me tonight outside of Camp HalfBlood. I'll explain everything. -Dräk"_

I nodded to him and he said, "Sorry but I gotta knock you out." I nodded again and he struck me on the head with the butt of his mace, everything went black.

* * *

**Dang, it HAS been awhile! I'm sorry y'all. But I've been SO busy. I also made another fanfic about Tokyo Ghoul. Go check it out. Until next time...**

**~ZANE**


End file.
